Una Noche Salvaje
by StayGirl22
Summary: Isabella es una Swan de los pies a la cabeza, y está decidida a encontrar marido por sí misma, y además, que sea un hombre que la ame por lo que es. Ya que no lo ha podido encontrar en los lugares "correctos" para una dama, decide buscarlo en los lugares "equivocados", empezando por un conocido salón de juego.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a Stephanie Laurens.**

**Summary:**

Isabella es una Swan de los pies a la cabeza, y está decidida a encontrar marido por sí misma, y además, que sea un hombre que la ame por lo que es. Ya que no lo ha podido encontrar en los lugares "correctos" para una dama, decide buscarlo en los lugares "equivocados", empezando por un conocido salón de juego. Allí conoce a Edward Cullen, duque de Dexter, que le ofrece ser su compañero de partida... forman una pareja perfecta, e Isabella sabe que ha encontrado al hombre que quería, pero lograr que se comprometa su corazón será otra historia. Isabella conocerá los escandalosos secretos del pasado de Edward, y su espíritu herido. Pronto logrará que la desee con locura, pero no le será fácil oírlo decir "te quiero"...

* * *

**_Upper Brook Street, Londres_**  
**_20 de febrero de 1825_**

—Entonces, ¿es inútil? —Isabella Swan se dejó caer de espal das en la cama de su hermana gemela—. ¿Es que no hay un solo caba llero entre la alta sociedad que merezca la pena considerar? Al menos de momento.

—No lo ha habido durante los últimos cinco años... Bueno, al me nos, ningún caballero interesado en el matrimonio. —Tendida a su la do, Amelia contemplaba el dosel—. Hemos buscado y rebuscado...

—No hemos dejado una piedra sin levantar.

—Y los únicos medianamente interesantes... no están interesados.

—¡Es ridículo!

—Es deprimente.

De rostro y figura semejantes, bendecidas con rizos castaños, ojos tan azules como un cielo de verano y tez de porcelana, las gemelas po drían haber posado sin ningún problema para _La Belle Assemblée _como el epítome de dos jóvenes de buena cuna a la última moda, salvo por las expresiones que lucían. En el rostro de Amelia se leía el fastidio y en el de Isabella, la rebeldía.

—Me niego a rebajar mis exigencias.

A lo largo de los años, habían discutido _ad finitum _los requisitos indispensables en un marido. Sus exigencias no diferían en mucho de las que exhibían los cónyuges de sus mentoras: su madre, sus tías y las esposas de sus primos. Habían crecido rodeadas de mujeres de gran carácter, todas ellas damas, y todas ellas habían encontrado la felicidad en el matrimonio. Las gemelas no albergaban la menor duda acerca de las cualidades que buscaban.

Un caballero que las amara, que siempre antepusiera su bienestar y el de la familia que formaran por encima de todas las cosas. Un pro tector, un compañero de fatigas siempre dispuesto a prestar su brazo para mantenerlas a salvo. Un hombre que valorara sus habilidades, su inteligencia y sus opiniones, que las aceptara como iguales por mucho que deseara ser amo y señor de sus dominios. Un caballero con la su ficiente fortuna como para restar importancia a sus nada desprecia bles dotes; un hombre que perteneciera a su círculo social y contara con los contactos adecuados para hacer frente al poderoso clan de los Swan.

Un hombre de fuertes pasiones y con sentido de la familia: aman te, protector, compañero. Esposo.

Isabella resopló.

—Es que tiene que haber alguno en alguna parte que no se quede corto en comparación con nuestros primos... —El Clan Swan, ese famoso grupo formado por seis caballeros que durante tanto tiempo había gobernado la sociedad, y habían dejado a su paso incontables da mas languideciendo por ellos hasta que, uno a uno, el destino les había arrebatado el corazón—. No pueden ser únicos.

—No lo son. Acuérdate de Chillingworth.

—Cierto... pero cuando lo hago, también me acuerdo de lady Francesca y eso no sirve de mucha ayuda. Ya está cazado.

—De todas formas, es demasiado viejo. Necesitamos a alguien con una edad más parecida a la nuestra.

—Pero no demasiado... ya me he cansado de jovencitos imberbes. —Había sido toda una epifanía darse cuenta de que sus primos, esos hombres arrogantes y dictatoriales de los que tanto tiempo llevaban in tentando zafarse, eran de hecho sus ideales por antonomasia. Darse cuenta de ese hecho había reducido la escasa lista de candidatos a una cantidad todavía más desesperante—. Si queremos encontrar marido, ¡tenemos que hacer algo!

—Necesitamos un plan.

—Uno distinto al del año pasado. ¡Y al del año anterior también! —Isabella miró a Amelia y se percató de que la expresión de su her mana era distraída y de que sus ojos estaban clavados en una imagen que sólo ella podía ver—. Según veo, ya tienes uno.

Amelia miró en su dirección.

—No, no tengo un plan. Todavía no. Pero sí que hay caballeros adecuados, sólo que no están buscando esposa. Se me ocurre al me nos uno, y también debe de haber otros. Estaba pensando... que tal vez debamos abandonar la espera para ponernos manos a la obra.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, pero ¿qué sugieres?

Amelia apretó los dientes.

—Estoy harta de esperar... ¡ya tengo veintitrés años! Quiero estar casada para junio. En cuanto comience de nuevo la temporada social, voy a revisar toda la situación y a elaborar otra lista de candidatos sin importar que quieran casarse o no. Después, tengo la intención de elegir a aquel que me convenga y, a partir de entonces, me encargaré de seguir todos los pasos necesarios para llevarlo al altar.

Esa última frase estaba cargada de determinación. Isabella estudió el perfil de su hermana. Muchos creían que ella era la obstinada, la fuer te, la que más exhibía la confianza en sí misma. Amelia parecía mucho más tranquila; aunque en realidad, en cuanto Amelia se fijaba un obje tivo, era casi imposible hacerla desistir.

Todo lo cual sólo llevaba hasta un punto.

—¡Serás ladina! Tienes a alguien en mente.

Amelia arrugó la nariz.

—Así es, pero no estoy segura. Tal vez no sea la mejor elección... Si te olvidas por un momento de que deberíamos elegir entre aquellos que están buscando una novia, hay muchos más caballeros disponi bles.

—Cierto. —Isabella se puso de espaldas—. Pero no para mí. Ya he buscado. —Pasó un instante—. ¿Vas a decirme de quién se trata o ten dré que adivinarlo?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas. —Amelia la miró—. No estoy segura de que él sea el elegido, y tú bien podrías delatar mi interés en él si su pieras quién es.

Al sopesar esa posibilidad, Isabella tuvo que reconocer que era verdad; disimular no era su fuerte.

—Muy bien, pero ¿cómo pretendes asegurarte de que te lleve al altar?

—No lo sé, pero haré todo lo que sea necesario para llevarlo hasta allí.

El juramento, cargado de una implacable determinación, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Isabella. Sabía a la perfección lo que ese «todo lo que sea necesario» significaba. Era una estrategia muy arriesgada, aunque no le cabía la menor duda de que Amelia, con su vo luntad de acero, podría seguirla hasta alcanzar la victoria.

Su hermana la miró.

—Y tú, ¿qué? ¿Cuál es tu plan? Y ni se te ocurra decirme que no lo tienes.

Isabella sonrió. Eso era lo mejor de tener una gemela: eran capa ces de leerse los pensamientos de forma instintiva.

—Ya he mirado en los confines de la alta sociedad, y no sólo entre aquellos que se dignaron a postrarse a nuestros encantadores pies. Pues to que soy incapaz de encontrar un caballero entre la alta sociedad, he llegado a la conclusión de que necesito buscar fuera de ella.

—¿Dónde encontrarás un caballero adecuado para el matrimonio fuera de los círculos de la alta sociedad?

—¿Dónde pasaban nuestros primos la mayor parte de las noches antes de casarse?

—Solían ir a algunos bailes y fiestas.

—Sí, pero si haces memoria, recordarás que asistían por obliga ción, que bailaban un par de veces y que después se marchaban. Só lo aparecían porque nuestras tías insistían. No todos los caballeros adecuados (caballeros que se consideraran buenos partidos) tienen parientes femeninos capaces de obligarlos a asistir a reuniones so ciales.

—De manera que... —Amelia clavó la vista en el rostro de Isabella—. Buscarás buenos partidos en los clubes privados y en los garitos de juego... caballeros a los que no hemos conocido todavía porque no frecuentan, o no suelen hacerlo a menudo, nuestro círculo social.

—Eso es: en los clubes y en los garitos de juego... y también en las fiestas privadas que se celebran en los salones de ciertas damas.

—Vaya... Parece un buen plan.

—Creo que tiene mucho potencial. —Isabella estudió el rostro de su hermana—. ¿Quieres unirte a mi búsqueda? Seguro que hay más de un buen partido oculto entre las sombras.

Amelia la miró a los ojos antes de apartar la vista; pasado un ins tante, su gemela meneó la cabeza.

—No. Tal vez si no hubiera tomado una decisión... pero lo he hecho.

Se miraron a los ojos, sus mentes en perfecta armonía, antes de que Isabella asintiera.

—Ha llegado el momento de tomar caminos separados. —Esbozó una sonrisa y gesticuló con dramatismo—. Tú para esgrimir tus en cantos a la luz de las arañas...

—Mientras que tú... ¿qué?

—Mientras que yo busco mi destino en las sombras.**  
**

* * *

**¡Hola!  
Aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación. Espero les guste y la lean hasta el final.  
Por favor, díganme que opinan de esta nueva historia. Sé que este ha sido un capítulo muy corto, pero los demás no lo serán ya que aparecerá Edward.  
Espero sus comentarios. Besos.**

_**StayGirl22**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a Stephanie Laurens.**

**Summary:**

Isabella es una Swan de los pies a la cabeza, y está decidida a encontrar marido por sí misma, y además, que sea un hombre que la ame por lo que es. Ya que no lo ha podido encontrar en los lugares "correctos" para una dama, decide buscarlo en los lugares "equivocados", empezando por un conocido salón de juego. Allí conoce a Edward Cullen, duque de Dexter, que le ofrece ser su compañero de partida forman una pareja perfecta, e Isabella sabe que ha encontrado al hombre que quería, pero lograr que se comprometa su corazón será otra historia. Isabella conocerá los escandalosos secretos del pasado de Edward, y su espíritu herido. Pronto logrará que la desee con locura, pero no le será fácil oírlo decir "te quiero".

* * *

Había sombras de sobra en el salón de Mellors, el garito de juego de más reciente apertura y que estaba haciendo furor; Isabella resistió el impulso de atisbar entre las sombras y se detuvo en el umbral para observar con frialdad a los presentes.

Mientras que dichos presentes, no con tanta frialdad, la observaban a ella.

Cuatro de las seis mesas redondas estaban ocupadas por caballeros de mirada torva y ojos entornados, con vasos junto a ellos y cartas en las manos. Sus ojos la recorrieron con insolencia, pero Isabella no les hizo el menor caso. En una mesa más grande se jugaba al faraón; dos mujeres se pegaban, cual sirenas, a dos de los jugadores. El hombre que hacía las veces de banca miró a Isabella a los ojos, se quedó paraliza do como si acabara de recordar algo y después bajó la vista para levantar la siguiente carta.

Junto a Isabella, Jacob Black, amigo de la infancia y más que renuente acompañante, le dio un tironcito muy leve de la manga.

—Aquí no hay «nada» interesante. Si nos vamos ahora, podremos llegar a casa de los Henry antes de que acabe la cena.

Tras completar su escrutinio, Isabella buscó los ojos de Jacob.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme que no hay «nada» interesante aquí? Acabamos de llegar y los rincones están en sombras.

Los propietarios habían decorado las estancias de Duke Street con papel pintado de color marrón oscuro para que hiciera juego con la piel de las sillas y la madera de las mesas, iluminadas por los candelabros de pared que se habían colocado a grandes intervalos. El resultado era una guarida muy masculina, sumida en la penumbra. Isabella echó un vistazo a su alrededor. La recorrió una sensación de peligro al tiempo que sentía un hormigueo por la piel. Alzó la barbilla.

—Deja que dé una vuelta. Si de verdad no hay «nada» interesante, nos marcharemos. — Jacob sabía qué era lo que ella buscaba en concreto, aunque desde luego no lo aprobaba. Enlazó su brazo con el de él y sonrió—. No puedes pedirme que me retire tan pronto.

—Eso quiere decir que no me escucharías aunque lo hiciera.

Hablaban en voz baja por deferencia a los que estaban concentrados. Isabella condujo a Jacob hacia las mesas, sin hacer nada por desmentir lo que todos asumirían al verlos: que Jacob era su pretendiente y que ella lo había convencido para asistir a ese lugar a modo de desafío. Ella lo había convencido, sí, pero su objetivo era mucho más escandaloso que un mero desafío.

Al ser nuevo, el garito había atraído a los jugadores más peligrosos y a un buen número de caballeretes ansiosos por probar lo último en cuanto a disipación. Si hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba en otros lugares más asentados, jamás se le habría ocurrido ir a Mellors. Pero llevaba dos semanas paseándose por los garitos y los salones ya consolidados, de manera que su presencia allí esa noche, en una estancia en la que los únicos rostros conocidos además del de Jacob pertenecían a personas a las que preferiría no saludar, era un fiel reflejo de su desesperación. Mientras se paseaba del brazo de Jacob y fingía un interés inocente y del todo falso por el juego, recorrió con una mirada hastiada a los jugadores antes de descartarlos a todos.

¿Dónde estaba el caballero para ella?, se quejó en silencio.

Se detuvieron al llegar a la última mesa. La habitación era muy larga y por delante de ellos se extendía el doble del espacio que ya habían recorrido. La penumbra reinaba en esa zona, ya que la única iluminación la proporcionaban dos candelabros de pared. Había unos cuantos grupos de enormes sillones dispuestos en torno a pequeñas mesas, pero apenas se distinguía a sus ocupantes. Isabella vio cómo una pálida mano de largos dedos dejaba caer una carta con languidez sobre la superficie pulida de la mesa. Era evidente que en aquel rincón de la estancia era donde se llevaban a cabo las apuestas importantes. Donde estaban los jugadores peligrosos.

Antes de que pudiera decidir si se atrevía o no a entrar en lo que parecía una guarida, uno de los grupos por los que habían pasado terminó la partida. Las cartas cayeron sobre la mesa, acompañadas de una mezcla de bromas y maldiciones. Se escuchó cómo se arrastraban las sillas. Isabella se giró al mismo tiempo que Jacob y se encontró con que era el foco de cuatro pares de ojos masculinos, todos con expresiones torvas y con un brillo sospechoso. Y todos fijos en ella.

El hombre que estaba más cerca se levantó. De pie le sacaba una cabeza a Jacob. Uno de sus compañeros lo imitó. Y esbozó una sonrisa. Una sonrisa lobuna.

El primer caballero ni siquiera sonrió. Dio un insolente y algo tambaleante paso al frente pero después sus ojos miraron algo situado tras ellos y vaciló.

—Vaya, vaya pero si es la señorita Swan. Ha venido a ver cómo se divierte el resto del mundo, ¿no es cierto?

Isabella se dio la vuelta con aire regio. A pesar de que su interlocutor era más alto que ella, lo miró por encima de la nariz. Cuando vio quién era, alzó la barbilla todavía más.

—Lord Connor.

Hizo una reverencia, ya que, después de todo, era un conde, pero esa deferencia era una mera trivialidad; su estatus social estaba muy por encima del de él.

El conde era un hombre carente de principios morales, cuyo molde, por fortuna, se había roto al nacer él. Tenía una reputación de hombre lujurioso, depravado e infame en extremo. El brillo acuoso de sus ojos claros, así como el párpado de uno de ellos, que siempre estaba medio caído merced a un duelo librado tiempo atrás, sugería que, en su caso, los rumores se quedaban muy cortos en comparación con la realidad. Corpulento (desde luego era más ancho que alto), Connor era de andar torpe, piel pálida y mofletes hinchados, características que le hacían parecer lo bastante viejo como para ser su padre, si no fuera por el color castaño oscuro de su pelo.

—Y ¿bien? ¿Está aquí para mirar o está dispuesta a jugar? —Los carnosos labios de Connor esbozaron una sonrisa burlona; las arrugas que los años de disipación habían grabado en su rostro se acentuaron—. Sin duda, ahora que se ha aventurado a atravesar las puertas de Mellors, no se marchará sin mostrar su habilidad. Sin probar la suerte de los Swan. Me han llegado rumores de que ha gozado de mucha suerte en sus correrías por la ciudad.

Jacob le rodeó la muñeca con los dedos.

—En realidad, sólo estábamos...

—¿Buscando el desafío adecuado? Veamos si puedo satisfacerles. ¿Les parece que sea al _whist*?_

Isabella no miró a Jacob. Sabía lo que su amigo estaba pensando, pero que la colgaran si iba a huir con el rabo entre las piernas sólo por que un hombre de la calaña de Connor se le había acercado. Dejó que su expresión trasluciera cierto desdén burlón.

—Sin embargo, milord, no creo que vencer a una principiante como yo vaya a proporcionarle placer alguno.

—Al contrario... —La voz de Connor se endureció—. Espero hallar mis placeres allá donde se me presenten. —Esbozó una sonrisa, como una perversa anguila con la atención puesta en su presa—. Me ha llegado el rumor de que es muy hábil con las cartas sin duda no desperdiciará la oportunidad de medir su habilidad con la mía, ¿no es cierto?

—¡No! —siseó Jacob _sotto voce.*_

Isabella sabía que podría desentenderse de Connor con frialdad y dejar que Jacob la alejara de allí, pero no podía —le resultaba imposible— soportar la idea de que Connor y el resto de caballeros presentes esbozaran una mueca burlona con ínfulas de superioridad en cuanto les diera la espalda y que se rieran de ella nada más marcharse.

—_¿Whist? _—se escuchó preguntar. A su lado, Jacob gimió.

Se le daba bastante bien el juego y ciertamente tenía mucha suerte con las cartas, pero no era tan estúpida como para creer que estaba a la altura de Connor. Fingió estudiar a su rival, consciente de que eran el centro de atención, antes de sacudir la cabeza y esbozar una sonrisa desinteresada.

—Creo que...

—Tengo una preciosa yegua árabe, una purasangre, la compré para criar, pero está siendo endemoniadamente selectiva e imposible de controlar. Es perfecta para usted. —La elocuencia del conde logró que el comentario no llegara al nivel de un insulto. Connor sonrió, y era evidente que sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo—. De hecho, conseguí quitársela a su primo.

Esa última frase, dicha a todas luces para picar su curiosidad, sólo consiguió acicatear su orgullo.

—¡No! —susurró Jacob con desesperación.

Isabella clavó la mirada en los ojos de Connor y alzó una ceja en un gesto desdeñoso; ya no sonreía.

—¿Una yegua, dice?

Connor asintió algo distraído.

—Vale una pequeña fortuna. —Su voz sugería que estaba reconsiderando la apuesta.

Por un instante, Isabella estuvo a punto de aceptar el desafío, pero entonces el sentido común se apoderó de su cabeza. Si rechazaba el reto de Connor, sólo le bastaría jugar una partida con algunos de los caballeretes presentes para evitar que la tacharan de tontuela que estaba fuera de su elemento, de aficionada. No podía permitirse que la multitud en la que sospechaba que se ocultaba su futuro marido la despreciara. Pero ¿cómo podría zafarse de la trampa de Connor?

La respuesta era evidente. Dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa y murmuró:

—Qué intrigante. Por desgracia, no dispongo de nada que pueda apostar que iguale el valor de su yegua.

Tras darle la espalda, dejó que su mirada recorriera a los dos hombres que habían comenzado a acercarse a ella. Los estudió con descaro. Ellos se irguieron.

—¿Ni siquiera tres horas de su tiempo? —gruñó Connor.

Ella se giró para enfrentarlo.

—¿Tres horas?

—Tres horas, pasadas en mi compañía —explicó Connor, que hizo un gesto magnánimo con la mano— y en el entorno de su elección. —Esa frase fue acompañada de una penetrante mirada lasciva.

Se estaba riendo de ella. Si huía, todos se reirían de ella.

Ella misma se reiría también.

Isabella alzó la barbilla.

—Mi tiempo es en extremo valioso.

Connor frunció los labios en una mueca de desprecio.

—¿No me diga?

—Pero me atrevería a decir que su yegua también lo es. —Notaba el frenético latido de su corazón. Esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad—. Bueno, debe de serlo si Demonio estaba interesado. —Su rostro se iluminó—. Si gano, se la regalaré.

Demonio le retorcería el cuello.

El gemido de Jacob se escuchó a la perfección. Isabella esbozó una sonrisa ante la mirada de Connor.

—_Whist, _eso fue lo que dijo, ¿no?

Acababa de atravesar la frontera de lo realmente peligroso. Incluso mientras pronunciaba las palabras, incluso mientras asimilaba la expresión desabrida de los ojos de Connor, Isabella sintió un escalofrío que no se parecía en nada a cualquier otro que hubiera sentido antes. La expectación, mezclada con el miedo, le recorría el cuerpo; la euforia la instaba a continuar.

—¿Su compañero? —Le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Connor.

Con el rostro inexpresivo, hizo un gesto en dirección a la penumbra.

—Meredith.

Un caballero delgado se levantó de un sillón y ejecutó una reverencia muy formal.

—Habla poco, pero tiene una cabeza excelente para las cartas. —La mirada de Connor se desvió hacia Jacob—. Y ¿quién será su compañero, señorita Swan? ¿Black?

—No. —El tono de Jacob dejaba muy claro que había trazado una línea y que no lo convencería para que la traspasara. Dio un tirón al brazo de Isabella—. ¡Es una locura! ¡Vámonos ahora mismo! ¿Qué podría importarte lo que estos pendencieros piensen de ti?

Sí que le importaba, ahí radicaba el problema. No podía explicarlo. Aunque tampoco se imaginaba que uno de sus primos huyera de los insultos de Connor. No antes de haberse cobrado una justa retribución. Su yegua árabe parecía una retribución lo bastante justa. Y si perdía, se divertiría de lo lindo estipulando el lugar donde pasaría esas tres horas en su compañía. Toda una retribución. Eso le enseñaría a no burlarse de las Swan, por muy jóvenes que fueran.

Aunque antes tendría que encontrar compañero, a ser posible uno que la ayudara a ganar. No perdería el tiempo persuadiendo a Jacob: apenas era capaz de recordar los palos de la baraja. Con una sonrisa confiada dirigida a Jacob y destinada a aliviar sus preocupaciones, se giró para estudiar las mesas, donde había cesado toda actividad.

Seguro que habría algún caballero dispuesto a acudir en su rescate.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies. No había interés bienintencionado, ni tampoco esas expresiones que ella había esperado ver y que indicaban que estaban dispuestos a participar en cualquier juego. Un brillo calculador, hosco y manifiesto, asomaba a los ojos de todos los hombres. La incógnita que intentaban desvelar todos ellos no era un misterio: ¿cuánto estaba dispuesta a pagar para que la rescataran de Connor?

Una mirada bastó. Para ellos, era una suculenta e inocente paloma dispuesta para que la desplumaran. La euforia desapareció y fue reemplazada por una creciente sensación de derrota.

Debido a las palabras exactas de la apuesta, estaba segura de que no tendría problemas con Connor; pero si, para satisfacer su orgullo, se emparejaba con uno de esos hombres, ¿qué le aguardaría cuando acabara el juego?

La victoria sin importar el resultado, pero con otra deuda, que podría resultar más peligrosa, pendiente sobre su cabeza.

Pasó de unos ojos a otros y, con cada cambio, su desazón aumentó. Sin duda, habría al menos un caballero lo bastante honorable como para ser su compañero por simple diversión, ¿no?

Empezaron a aparecer algunas sonrisas. Se movieron algunas sillas. Varios caballeros se pusieron de pie.

Tendría que ser Jacob, sin importar lo mucho que tuviera que rogarle.

Cuando se giraba hacia él, algo llamó la atención de los caballeros que tenían delante; algo que había en las sombras a sus espaldas, en la parte más profunda de la habitación.

Jacob y ella se dieron la vuelta.

Algo muy grande se movía en la penumbra.

Una figura oscura se levantó de una silla emplazada al fondo de la estancia: un hombre alto de hombros anchos. Con una lánguida elegancia que resultaba mucho más atractiva debido a su estatura, se acercó a ellos como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo.

Las sombras se alejaban de él a medida que se acercaba; la luz lo alcanzó e iluminó cada detalle. Una chaqueta que sólo podría ser obra de uno de los mejores sastres de la alta sociedad cubría la parte superior de unos pantalones que se ajustaban a sus musculosos muslos antes de continuar su descenso; una corbata de color marfil con un elaborado nudo y un chaleco de brillante satén completaban el cuadro, uno que hablaba de elegancia muy costosa. Su actitud, segura y distante, exudaba confianza y algo más: una absoluta creencia en su victoria final, sin importar cuál fuera el desafío.

Llevaba el abundante cabello cobrizo en un estilo desarreglado muy a la moda que le ensombrecía la ancha frente y le rozaba el cuello de la camisa. La luz de las velas arrancaba destellos a los mechones más claros y le confería el aspecto de una melena leonina.

Se acercó, si bien no resultó en ningún momento amenazador, aun que cada una de sus largas zancadas destilaba una fuerza controlada.

Por fin, las sombras perdieron el dominio que tenían sobre él y su rostro quedó desvelado.

Isabella contuvo el aliento.

Unos pómulos altos y bien definidos le marcaban la austera línea de las mejillas, que se afinaban y se ensombrecían un poco allí donde seguía la mandíbula, totalmente cuadrada. Tenía la nariz recta y bien definida, claro indicativo de sus ancestros. Sus ojos, emplazados bajo unas espesas cejas cobrizas, eran muy grandes y de párpados algo en tornados. En cuanto a los labios, el superior era delgado, mientras que el inferior era carnoso y muy sensual. Isabella reconoció el rostro de inmediato, no por él en concreto, sino por la clase a la que pertenecía. Era un rostro tan aristocrático en su elegancia como las ropas que lucía, tan poderoso y bien definido como su actitud.

Unos ojos de color verde musgo se encontraron con los suyos y la miraron fijamente mientras se detenía frente a ella.

No vio ni un solo atisbo del depredador en ellos; buscó bien, pero no encontró el menor rastro de segundas intenciones en esos ojos de un verde cambiante. En cambio, vio comprensión, también la sintió junto con una especie de autodesprecio.

—Si necesita un compañero, será un honor para mí ayudarla.

La voz iba en consonancia con el cuerpo, profunda y algo ronca, oxidada, como si no la usara mucho. Isabella sintió las palabras en la misma medida que las escuchó, y los sentidos le dieron un vuelco. La mirada del hombre no se apartó de su rostro, aunque sí recorrió con rapidez el resto de las facciones antes de regresar a sus ojos. A pesar de que no había mirado a Jacob, Isabella sabía que era consciente de que su amigo le estaba tirando de la manga al tiempo que mascullaba imprecaciones incoherentes.

—Gracias. —Confiaba en él. Confiaba en esos ojos. Incluso si se equivocaba, no le importaba en absoluto—. Isabella Swan —Extendió la mano—. ¿Quién es usted?

El hombre le cogió la mano. Sus labios se curvaron mientras le hacía una reverencia.

—Edward.

Tenía serias dudas de que fuera el señor Edward a secas. Mejor lord Edward. Recordaba vagamente haber oído hablar de un tal lord Edward. Tras soltarle la mano, Edward se giró hacia Connor.

—Debo suponer que no tiene inconveniente…

Al seguir su mirada, Isabella se percató de que Connor sí tenía inconvenientes. Y uno muy importante, a juzgar por la expresión feroz de sus ojos. ¡Perfecto! Tal vez Connor se echara atrás.

Aunque en cuanto esa idea le pasó por la cabeza, supo que era muy improbable. ¡Los hombres y sus ridículas reglas!

Cómo no, Connor asintió con brusquedad con la cabeza. Le habría gustado protestar, pero le resultaba imposible hacerlo.

Isabella miró de reojo a Jacob. Lucía una expresión del todo derrotada y por completo estupefacta. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero su mirada se alejó de ella y la cerró con fuerza.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

El susurro le llegó mientras se giraba para encarar a su nuevo compañero.

Edward estaba mirando a Connor.

—Tal vez debamos empezar.

Señaló hacia las sombras.

—Por supuesto. —Connor se giró y se sumergió en la oscuridad—. La noche vuela.

Tras escudriñar las sombras, Isabella reprimió una mueca. Levantó la vista y descubrió que Edward le observaba el rostro con mucha atención; después, miró por encima de su cabeza hacia la puerta principal.

—Dos barajas nuevas, Mellors. —Edward volvió a mirarla—. Y dos candelabros encendidos. —Vaciló un instante, pero luego le ofreció el brazo—. ¿Vamos?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y le colocó la mano sobre la manga, y fue consciente de inmediato de la enorme fuerza que yacía debajo. La guió hacia el rincón donde Connor y Meredith los esperaban.

—¿Es un buen jugador, milord?

La miró de reojo con una mueca en los labios.

—Me consideran un jugador aceptable.

—Bien, porque Connor es un experto y yo no lo soy. Creo que suele jugar bastante con Meredith.

Tras un instante, Edward preguntó:

—¿Qué tal juega usted?

—Bastante bien, pero no estoy a la altura de Connor.

—Pues en ese caso, nos las apañaremos. —Bajó la voz cuando se acercaron a los demás—. Juegue limpio, no intente ningún truco. Déjeme eso a mí.

Ésas fueron las únicas instrucciones que pudo darle, pero eran muy claras. Isabella se adhirió a ellas cuando comenzó la primera ronda. Tenían el rincón para ellos solos. Jacob se arrellanó en un sillón situado a unos metros de distancia y los observó con expresión apesadumbrada. Connor se sentó a su izquierda y Meredith a su derecha. Cuando Mellors llegó con los candelabros, sus dos contrincantes dieron un respingo.

Impasible, Edward le ordenó a Mellors que los colocara en un par de mesitas auxiliares, uno a cada lado de la silla de Isabella. Connor lanzó una mirada asesina a Edward, pero no dijo nada; Edward, al parecer, ostentaba el tipo de autoridad que muy pocos se atrevían a desafiar. Bañada en luz dorada, Isabella se sintió mucho más cómoda. Una vez relajada, tuvo menos problemas para concentrarse en el juego.

La primera ronda fue un campo de pruebas, ya que Connor comprobaba tanto la fortaleza de Isabella como la de Edward. Edward hacía lo mismo con sus rivales al tiempo que la observaba jugar con atención. Como era habitual, las cartas comenzaron a sonreírle a Isabella, pero aprovechar ese hecho para derrotar a un contrincante de la talla de Connor no era fácil. A pesar de todo, con la guía de Edward, ganaron esa primera ronda.

Dado que se había decidido que el ganador sería el mejor de tres rondas, Isabella estuvo encantada. Se recostó en el asiento, estiró los brazos y le sonrió a Mellors cuando le sirvió una copa de champán. Se servían copas a diestro y siniestro. Dio un sorbo y tragó. Los hombres apuraron sus copas en dos tragos. Mellors rellenó las copas, incluida la suya.

Edward cortó, Connor repartió y así comenzó la segunda ronda. A medida que las manos se iban sucediendo, Edward sintió, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, que no estaba seguro de si ganaría o no. Y lo que era mucho más sorprendente, le importaba; ya no por él, sino por el ángel que se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa, con su cabello castaño rodeado por el halo dorado de las luces de los candelabros. Un cabello exuberante, largo y lustroso. Le hormigueaban los dedos por el deseo de tocar, de acariciar, y no sólo su cabello. Su tez era inmaculada, con esa pálida perfección que sólo podía hallarse en ciertas damiselas inglesas. Muchas eran las que se afanaban por conseguir el mismo efecto con bálsamos y cremas, pero en el caso de Isabella Swan, su piel era de un inmaculado alabastro natural.

En cuanto a sus ojos, eran del mismo azul que un cielo de verano, de la misma tonalidad que los zafiros más caros. Joyas en cualquiera de sus formas, esos ojos lucían una expresión de inocente curiosidad, si bien con un toque de cautela. Estaba claro que no era una jovencita ilusa, aunque el mundanal cinismo aún no había dejado huella en ella. La cara más oscura de la vida aún tenía que ensuciarla. Era virgen, de eso estaba seguro.

Para un experto que había desarrollado unos gustos muy exóticos y exclusivos, ella era la perfecta rosa inglesa. A la espera de que la desfloraran.

Algo que bien podría haberle ocurrido esa noche de no haber intervenido él. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí, en el garito más de moda, como un pececillo irresponsable en un estanque lleno de tiburones? La respuesta le resultaba inconcebible.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera quería pensar demasiado en ella, ni en sus pensamientos, en sus actos o en sus deseos. La única razón por la que había intervenido para sacarla del agujero en el que se había metido era el altruismo. Había visto cómo intentaba librarse de Connor mientras conservaba su orgullo; había comprendido el motivo que la llevara a plantarse en su sitio y a aguantar antes de tirar por la borda el sentido común y aceptar la apuesta de Connor.

Él sabía de primera mano lo que era perder el orgullo.

Aunque en cuanto ganaran y ella estuviera a salvo, se alejaría para regresar a las sombras a las que pertenecía.

Era una lástima, debía reconocerlo, pero lo haría a pesar de todo.

La muchacha no era para él y nunca lo sería. Había abandonado mucho tiempo atrás el mundo en el que ella se movía.

La última mano se había decantado a favor de Connor. Edward miró el tanteo que éste apuntaba en una hoja colocada entre ambos. Una mano más y, a menos que los dioses intercedieran, Connor y Meredith ganarían la ronda que estaban jugando y empatarían el marcador.

Había llegado el momento de cambiar de táctica.

La siguiente mano fue tal y como esperaba. Connor se jactó y pidió más champán mientras barajaba para repartir la primera mano de la ronda que decidiría la partida. Al percatarse del delicado rubor que teñía las pálidas mejillas de su compañera, Edward llamó a Mellors cuando éste se inclinó para rellenarle la copa y le murmuró instrucciones.

Mellors sabía a la perfección quién era quién de entre sus ricos clientes; al pasar por detrás de Isabella, golpeó uno de los candelabros y extendió una mano para sujetarlo; en cambio, lo que consiguió fue darle a la copa de Isabella con el codo, por lo que el excelente champán francés con el que la acababa de llenar acabó en el suelo. Deshaciéndose en disculpas, Mellors recogió la copa y le prometió que le llevaría otra.

Eso hizo algo más tarde, cuando se estaban acercando al final de la primera mano.

Isabella estudió sus cartas y esperó a que Connor abriera. Ni ella ni el resto de jugadores había jugado mal una carta: lo habían hecho lo mejor posible con las cartas que les habían tocado. La suerte, hasta ese momento, había sido un factor decisivo.

No era una idea muy reconfortante. Sobre todo porque Connor demostró ser mucho más habilidoso de lo que ella había sospechado. De no haber sido por la enorme y tranquilizadora figura que se sentaba enfrente y que lanzaba cartas con total parsimonia a Connor, la habría consumido el pánico hacía mucho tiempo. Aunque no era el hecho de pasar tres horas en compañía de Connor lo que la preocupaba, sino cómo hacerlo sin que su familia se enterase. Algo que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta que comenzaron con la segunda ronda.

En esos instantes, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Perder la apuesta con Connor no la beneficiaría en nada a la hora de buscar marido. Maldito fuera. ¿Por qué tenía que haberla desafiado del modo en que lo había hecho, despertando su temperamento y su orgullo?

Claro que, después de todo, el desafío había sacado a Edward de las sombras.

Se concentró en las cartas y mantuvo sus pensamientos en ellas en lugar de dejarlos vagar hacia el otro extremo de la mesa. No podía permitírselo en sus circunstancias; en cuanto ganaran, podría darles gusto a sus sentidos. Esa promesa, que se extendía delante de ella, la mantuvo concentrada. Las cartas iban cayendo en la misma medida que subía la temperatura. Cogió su copa y bebió.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a beber. Relajó la expresión y siguió bebiendo, agradecida. Agua.

—Le toca, querida.

Sonrió en dirección a Connor; tras dejar la copa a un lado, pensó un instante antes de vencer el as que el hombre había soltado. Una sonrisa jugueteó en los labios de Edward; ella se negó a mirarlo y volvió a llevarse otra baza.

Ganaron la mano, pero los puntos estaban igualados. Connor no estaba dispuesto a concederles ningún favor. Mano tras mano, lucharon con uñas y dientes. Edward comenzó a jugar con más agresividad, pero Connor estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Llegados a la cuarta mano, Martin podía reconocer sin el menor género de duda que el conde de Connor era el mejor jugador con el que había tenido el gusto de batirse. Por desgracia, ese placer se veía mitigado por la apuesta que pendía del resultado de la partida. Tanto él como Connor estaban aprovechando cualquier ventaja que tuvieran en ese duelo de engaños y trucos. Hasta el momento, la muchacha se había atenido a sus instrucciones y en su interior rezaba para que no se distrajera con alguna de las tácticas de Connor, e incluso con alguna de las suyas.

Una y otra vez, lo miraba mientras se mordía el carnoso labio inferior con esos dientes perfectos. Él le sostenía la mirada. Como si reuniera fuerza de ese frágil contacto, la muchacha inspiraba hondo y jugaba su carta sin hacer trampa alguna, tal y como le había pedido. Para ser una mujer, estaba demostrando un talento sorprendente a la hora de interpretar un papel muy difícil. Su respeto hacia ella no hizo sino aumentar a medida que se iban jugando cartas.

Las velas se consumieron. Mellors las reemplazó. Los cuatro jugadores se arrellanaron en los asientos y esperaron a que terminara su tarea, aprovechando el momento para darle un descanso a sus ojos y a sus cabezas.

Llevaban horas jugando.

Edward, Connor y Meredith estaban acostumbrados a partidas que duraban toda la noche. Isabella no. El cansancio hacía mella en sus ojos, a pesar de que se esforzaba por mantenerlo a raya. Cuando la joven reprimió un bostezo, Edward se percató de que, por sorprendente que pareciera, Connor lo miraba a él.

Miró a los ojos al viejo libertino. Penetrantes como un cuchillo, se posaron sobre él como si Connor intentara llegar hasta su alma. Edward enarcó las cejas y Connor titubeó un instante antes de concentrarse de nuevo en las cartas. Estaban muy igualados, a escasos dos puntos de ventaja, pero las manos continuaron sucediéndose sin que se decantaran hacia uno u otro lado, así de empatada iba la partida.

Repartió la siguiente mano y continuaron.

A la postre, sería la experiencia lo que les daría la partida. A pesar de eso, cuando Edward se percató del renuncio que había cometido el hombre no lo proclamó de inmediato.

El motivo por el que Connor cometería semejante error se le escapaba. Aun cuando hubiera perdido la concentración, cosa que no había sucedido. Cualquiera podía cometer errores, desde luego. Edward estaba seguro de que Connor ofrecería esa explicación si se le pedía alguna.

Esperó hasta que se jugó la última baza. Isabella Swan y él habían conseguido un punto con esa mano. Antes de que Connor pudiera levantar las cartas, Edward murmuró:

—¿Me haría el favor de darle la vuelta a las últimas cuatro bazas?

Connor lo miró antes de hacerlo. El renuncio fue evidente al instante. Connor se quedó mirando las cartas y luego suspiró.

—¡Maldición! Mis disculpas.

La muchacha parpadeó mientras miraba a las cartas y luego levantó la vista hacia el rostro de Edward con un brillo curioso en sus ojos azules. Él sintió que los labios se le curvaban.

—Hemos ganado.

Ella esbozó una mueca de sorpresa con los labios. Contempló las cartas con renovado interés. Con creciente deleite.

La multitud que los observaba desde la lejanía había mermado, pero los que quedaban presentes se despertaron y abandonaron sus mesas para conocer el resultado. En pocos minutos, fueron rodeados por el murmullo de las conversaciones y de las exclamaciones nerviosas.

Sobre el murmullo, Connor, en un despliegue de caballerosidad si se tenían en cuenta las circunstancias, explicó su equivocación a Isabella y cómo la pena impuesta les había otorgado la ronda y por tanto la partida. Después, con un deje casi cómico en la voz, apartó la silla de la mesa y se puso en pie para proclamar:

—¡Bien! ¡Ha terminado!

Miró a Isabella con el ceño fruncido.

Ella parpadeó, preocupada por el brillo travieso y malicioso que iluminaba los ojos del hombre.

—Haré que le envíen la yegua a primera hora de la mañana. Upper Brook Street, ¿no es cierto? Que la disfrute con buena salud.

Eso último lo dijo con maliciosa jocosidad. De repente, lo comprendió todo.

—¡No! Espere...

¿Dónde demonios iba a meter ella un caballo? ¿Cómo podría explicar que hubiera llegado a sus manos semejante animal? Y tenía todas las papeletas para que Demonio, que estaba en la ciudad, se dejara caer en cuanto le llegara el rumor y al reconocer el animal supiera a quién había pertenecido y empezara a formular un montón de preguntas incómodas.

—Déjeme pensar... —Miró a Jacob, que parpadeaba como un búho, medio dormido. No recibiría ayuda por ese lado: vivía con sus padres y la madre de Jacob era uña y carne con su propia madre—. Tal vez... —Miró a Connor, que seguía mirándola desde arriba. ¿Podría rechazar el caballo? Teniendo en cuenta el incomprensible entramado que rodeaba las apuestas masculinas, ¿podría considerarse semejante rechazo como un insulto?

—Me da la impresión... —La profunda voz de Edward, distante y calmada, atravesó la vorágine de sus pensamientos.

Tanto ella como Connor se giraron hacia él; la viva estampa del héroe conquistador, elegantemente arrellanado en la enorme silla, con una copa de champán entre sus largos dedos.

—...de que tal vez la señorita Swan no tenga espacio en sus cuadras para albergar a la yegua. —Esos ojos verde oscuro se clavaron en su rostro—. Mis establos son muy grandes y apenas si están ocupados. Si le parece bien, Connor puede enviar la yegua a mi casa y usted no tendrá más que avisar cada vez que sienta deseos de montar o cuando quiera trasladarla, una vez que haya tenido tiempo para realizar los arreglos pertinentes.

El alivio la inundó. El hombre era un regalo del cielo, en más de un sentido. Esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

—Gracias. Eso sería maravilloso. —Levantó la vista hacia Connor—. ¿Tendría la amabilidad, milord, de enviar la yegua a casa de lord Edward?

Connor la observó con una expresión inescrutable.

—Así que a casa de lord Edward, ¿no? —dijo, luego asintió—. Muy bien. Hecho. —Vaciló un instante antes de coger su mano y hacer una reverencia—. Juega muy bien para ser mujer, querida, pero no está a mi altura ni a la suya. —Señaló a Edward con la cabeza—. Tal vez debería recordar eso en sus futuras incursiones en los garitos de juego.

Isabella sonrió con dulzura. Gracias a la apuesta de Connor, la necesidad de internarse en otros garitos de juego se había esfumado, y no tenía la menor intención de olvidar a Edward.

Tras soltarle la mano, Connor se marchó a toda prisa. Meredith, que no había dicho una sola palabra durante toda la partida, se levantó con rigidez, hizo una reverencia y dijo:

—Ha sido un placer, señorita Swan.

Después, siguió a Connor hacia la oscuridad y desapareció.

Isabella se giró hacia Edward y le regaló su mejor sonrisa.

—Le agradezco su ofrecimiento, milord. Habría resultado muy difícil acomodar a la yegua de forma tan precipitada.

Él la contempló con calma y ese brillo jocoso de sus ojos, tierno y en parte melancólico, fue de lo más evidente, al menos para ella.

—Eso pensé.

Levantó la copa en su dirección antes de apurarla y dejarla en la mesa. Se puso en pie y ella lo imitó.

—También debo agradecerle la ayuda que me ha prestado durante toda la noche. —Volvió a sonreír mientras su mente revivía varios momentos: cuando se ofreció a ser su compañero; cuando ordenó que reemplazaran su champán por agua; cuando arregló que encendieran los candelabros y también todos esos momentos durante la partida en los que sus serenos ojos verdes, moteados de ámbar, habían evitado que el pánico la consumiera. Dejó que esos pensamientos le iluminaran los ojos y extendió la mano—. Esta noche ha sido sin duda alguna mi paladín.

Los labios del hombre se curvaron levemente en las comisuras; cuando le tomó la mano, esos largos dedos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de los suyos pero luego vaciló. Isabella lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que habían cambiado, de que se habían oscurecido. Después hizo una reverencia y la soltó.

—Connor tenía razón: los garitos de juego como Mellors no son un lugar adecuado para usted, pero creo que ya se ha dado cuenta. —Sus ojos le recorrieron el rostro antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo y sacar un tarjetero de plata. Extrajo una tarjeta y se la tendió con dos dedos—. Para que sepa dónde se encuentra la yegua. Envíe un mensaje y uno de mis mozos de cuadra se la llevará. —Su mirada volvió a posar se en su cara antes de inclinar la cabeza—. Adiós, señorita Swan.

Isabella le reiteró su agradecimiento. Mientras él se daba la vuelta, leyó la tarjeta.

—¡Santo Dios!

La exclamación se le escapó a pesar de sus años de experiencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces y con los ojos aún clavados en la tarjeta, agarró la manga del hombre que había sido su compañero durante toda la noche. El se detuvo con actitud obediente.

Al principio, le fue imposible apartar los ojos de la tarjeta, un caro modelo rectangular y blanco con un blasón dorado. Bajo el blasón había inscrita una palabra: Dexter. Y por debajo estaba una dirección de Park Lane, una que ella sabía que pertenecía a una de las enormes y antiguas mansiones que daban al parque. Aunque era el nombre lo que le había puesto el mundo patas arriba.

Obligándose a apartar la vista de la tarjeta, lo miró a la cara. Le llevó un momento reunir el aliento suficiente para jadear su pregunta:

—¿Usted es Dexter?

El libertino, misterioso y, según los rumores, disipado Edward Cullen, quinto conde de Dexter. Desde luego que había oído hablar de él, de su reputación, pero esa noche había sido la primera vez que lo había visto. Se dio cuenta de que le estaba aferrando la manga de la chaqueta y lo soltó.

El brillo de burla y desprecio hacia sí mismo había regresado a sus ojos. Cuando, estupefacta, ella siguió mirándolo de hito en hito, lo vio enarcar una ceja; un gesto cínico, sí, pero también hastiado.

—¿Quién si no?

El hombre le sostuvo la mirada antes de estudiar su rostro, tras lo cual volvía mirarla a los ojos. Acto seguido, inclinó la cabeza y, con la misma parsimonia, se alejó de ella.

* * *

**_*Whist: Juego de naipes. Se utiliza una baraja francesa, que consta de 52 naipes y se establecen dos parejas adversarias.  
__*Sotto voce: Italiano. En voz baja._**

Espero les haya gustado la actualización. Gracias por los followers, favs & views. ¿Comentarios?. Besos.

_**StayGirl22**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a Stephanie Laurens.**

**Summary:**

Isabella es una Swan de los pies a la cabeza, y está decidida a encontrar marido por sí misma, y además, que sea un hombre que la ame por lo que es. Ya que no lo ha podido encontrar en los lugares "correctos" para una dama, decide buscarlo en los lugares "equivocados", empezando por un conocido salón de juego. Allí conoce a Edward Cullen, duque de Dexter, que le ofrece ser su compañero de partida forman una pareja perfecta, e Isabella sabe que ha encontrado al hombre que quería, pero lograr que se comprometa su corazón será otra historia. Isabella conocerá los escandalosos secretos del pasado de Edward, y su espíritu herido. Pronto logrará que la desee con locura, pero no le será fácil oírlo decir "te quiero".

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

Tras marcharse de Mellors, Edward enfiló Duke Street con paso tranquilo. Atravesó la calle con todos los sentidos en alerta, acostumbrado a deambular por un mundo mucho más peligroso, y percibió de inmediato que ningún bribón lo acechaba en la oscuridad.

El saledizo de una tienda proyectaba su sombra sobre la acera, ha ciendo que la oscuridad se tornara más misteriosa. Se detuvo en el lu gar, se fundió con las sombras y esperó.

Tres minutos después, un criado abrió la puerta de Mellors y tras asomarse, silbó e hizo unas señas; un pequeño carruaje negro que aguar daba al otro extremo de la calle se puso en marcha. Edward asintió men talmente en señal de aprobación. Mellors apareció en la entrada del establecimiento y escoltó a Isabella Swan y a Jacob Black hasta el vehículo. La pareja entró y la puerta se cerró un instante antes de que el cochero sacudiera las riendas y el carruaje se pusiera en mo vimiento de nuevo.

Tan inmóvil como una estatua en la oscuridad, Edward lo observó cuando pasó frente a él. Vislumbró una fugaz imagen de ese cabello castaño dorado y vio que Jacob Black se había inclinado hacia de lante para echarle a su compañera un buen rapapolvo. Sonrió, salió de las sombras y prosiguió su camino.

La noche lo arropaba. Se sentía como en casa caminando por las ca lles de Londres a esas horas de la madrugada, completamente en paz.

El motivo le era del todo desconocido, pero hacía mucho que había descubierto la futilidad de cuestionarse el destino. Era curioso que se sintiera en paz precisamente en ese lugar, rodeado por la gente que le había visto nacer -la misma gente que se esforzaba por evitar-, aun cuando todos aquellos que habrían salido corriendo para verlo se en contraran roncando en sus camas, ajenos al hecho de que pasaba por delante de sus puertas.

Al llegar a Piccadilly, apretó el paso mientras su mente volvía a cuestionarse la fascinante naturaleza del juego que había tenido lugar esa noche.

En un principio le había dado la impresión de que Connor, ese vie jo verde, le había echado el ojo a Isabella Swan, pero a medida que la confrontación se desarrollaba, su aplomo había comenzado a tam balearse. El conde había formulado la apuesta de tal forma que la mu chacha, ganara o perdiera, quedara fuera de peligro; pero la partida con él la había librado de vérselas con los restantes clientes de Mellors. Lo que Connor no había previsto era que Black no querría, o no podría, ser su pareja, lo que la había dejado en una situación escabro sa; Edward estaba convencido de que ésa no había sido su intención.

Entretanto, él había observado a la muchacha mientras esos enor mes ojos chocolates recorrían la habitación en busca de un salvador.

Meneó la cabeza al tiempo que se cuestionaba la inesperada debi lidad que le había hecho presentarse como tal. ¿Desde cuándo tenía por costumbre actuar de un modo tan ridículamente caballeroso en res puesta a un par de ojos bonitos? La mera idea haría estallar en carcaja das a muchas personas en Londres, por no mencionar alguna que otra en el extranjero. Sin embargo, la imagen de Isabella Swan luchando por conservar su orgullo lo había hecho ponerse en pie y ofrecerse como su paladín, por increíble que pareciera.

Lo más increíble de todo, no obstante, era que lo había disfrutado mucho. La partida había sido más estimulante, más absorbente que cualquiera de las que había jugado desde su regreso a Londres; y mu cho más sorprendente por el hecho de que su pareja de juego hubiera sido una mujer. La muchacha no sólo había demostrado una inteligen cia y un ingenio poco comunes, además había tenido el buen juicio de no hacer un despliegue sentimental y de no excederse en sus agradeci mientos. El recuerdo de sus reacciones le arrancó una sonrisa. En cier ta medida, ella había interpretado su ayuda como si tuviera derecho a ella, aun cuando en un principio desconociera su identidad. De algún modo, Isabella Swan era una princesa y era de lo más lógico que dispusiera de un caballero como paladín.

La colaboración de Connor lo intrigaba. Las sospechas que alber gaba sobre las benévolas intenciones del hombre no habían sido más que meras conjeturas hasta que vio su renuncio. No creía ni por aso mo que Connor lo hubiera hecho sin darse cuenta. En algún momen to de la partida, el hombre había decidido que merecía la pena correr el riesgo de perder si, de ese modo, Isabella Swan quedaba en deu da con él.

Edward no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar el gesto. Quizá sólo significara que Connor era taimado en extremo. Porque, por su parte, la muchacha no corría peligro; Isabella Swan podía estar tranquila en lo que al disoluto conde de Dexter se refería. No albergaba inten ción alguna hacia ella. Tenía plena conciencia de quién era él, de quién era ella y de que la muchacha no era para él. Había disfrutado mucho de las horas pasadas en su compañía, pero no estaba dispuesto a per mitir que un par de ojos deslumbrantes y unos labios de pitiminí -ni si quiera una piel suave como el satén y un cabello lustroso como la se da- le hicieran cambiar su meticuloso estilo de vida.

Las damas como Isabella Swan no tenían cabida en su vida. Ni en esos momentos ni nunca. Tras hacer caso omiso del susurro lasti mero de su conciencia, una voz que había silenciado tiempo atrás y que ya apenas tenía la consistencia de un eco lejano, enfiló hacia Park Lane, hacia su casa.

.

.

.

—¡Lo he encontrado! —Con un resplandeciente brillo en la mira da, Isabella arrastró a Amelia hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta—. Es perfecto. Sencillamente magnífico, no podría pedir más.

Amelia le aferró las manos con fuerza.

—Cuéntame.

Isabella así lo hizo. Y cuando terminó, su hermana estaba tan ató nita como ella lo estuviera en un principio.

—¿¡Dexter!?

—El inasequible, esquivo y misterioso conde de Dexter.

—Y ¿es guapo?

—Devastador. Es... —Isabella hizo un esfuerzo por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero desistió con un gesto de la mano—. Es, en po cas palabras, mucho mejor que cualquier otro que haya conocido.

—¿Qué más sabes de él?

—Es inteligente, astuto, hasta el punto de pedirle a Mellors que cambiara mi champán por agua y que lo hiciera sin que nadie se percatara —Isabella se dejó caer sobre sus almohadones y ambas herma nas se cobijaron bajo las mantas—. En resumen, tanto desde el punto de vista físico como intelectual, Dexter es perfecto. Si añadimos que es tan rico como Creso -demasiado rico para ir sólo detrás de mi dote- y que, en caso de que los rumores que corren sobre él tengan un ápice de verdad, su vida ha sido de lo más excitante -mucho más desmedida de lo que podría llegar a imaginar-, es tan perfecto que asusta.

—Pero está el asunto de ese viejo escándalo, no lo olvides.

Isabella desechó la advertencia con un gesto de la mano.

—Si ninguna de las anfitrionas ni de las _grandes dames _consideran ese detalle digno de recordar, ¿quién soy yo para llevarles la contraria? —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Has oído los detalles alguna vez?

—Sólo que tuvo algo que ver con una muchacha a la que supuesta mente sedujo y que después se quitó la vida, pero creo que todo pasó hace muchos años, poco después de que llegara a la ciudad. Sea cual fuere la verdad, su propio padre lo desterró.

—Y él volvió a Inglaterra el año pasado, un año después de here dar el título. Eso es lo que yo sé.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

Isabella enarcó las cejas.

—¿Treinta? Más o menos. Aunque aparenta más edad. Es serio.

Amelia la miró de hito en hito.

—¿¡Serio!?

—No ese tipo de seriedad. Quiero decir que es circunspecto. Re servado.¡No! Mesurado. Esa cualidad hace que los hombres parez can mayores.

Amelia asintió.

—Muy bien. Acepto que en apariencia es perfecto para ti, pero ¿có mo vas a abordar el problema principal? Todas las anfitrionas de la alta sociedad han estado intentando atraerlo de nuevo a la vida social, pero él rechaza todas las invitaciones.

—Seamos francas: hace caso omiso de todas las invitaciones.

—Exacto. Así pues, ¿cómo vas a conocerlo lo suficiente como pa ra convencerlo de que...? —Amelia dejó la pregunta en el aire y clavó la mirada en su gemela—. No vas a intentar atraerlo a nuestro mundo, eres tú la que va a entrar en el suyo.

Isabella sonrió.

—Ese es mi plan. Al menos hasta que lo tenga tan engatusado que me siga a todas partes.

Amelia soltó una risilla.

—Haces que parezca un perrito faldero.

—Ni por asomo. Tal vez un león. Una enorme bestia de pelaje cobrizo a la que le encanta holgazanear en su guarida durante el día y cazar durante la noche. —Sonrió y compuso una expresión decidida—. Eso es exactamente lo que necesito: engatusar y domar a mi león.

No era tan estúpida como para creer que iba a resultarle fácil. Pasó todo el día evaluando distintos acercamientos. La yegua era uno de ellos, pero no quería parecer demasiado impaciente; y, además, si juga ba esa carta demasiado pronto, tal vez él hiciera lo que había dicho y enviara a un mozo de cuadra con la montura a fin de mantener las dis tancias. Y mantener las distancias no era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba.

Tampoco podía regresar a Mellors, no después de la advertencia que él le había hecho. Además de ser un riesgo innecesario, ese gesto dejaría al descubierto su juego. Y Dexter no lo aprobaría en absoluto.

El razonamiento la llevó a otra conclusión y esta última a otra más; de modo que, de súbito, supo con claridad meridiana lo que tenía que hacer para domar a su león.

—Anoche, Mellors; hoy, la velada de lady Hennessy. ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio? —Jacob la miraba echando chispas por los ojos, oculto en la oscuridad del carruaje—. Si mi madre descubre que te he acompañado a semejante sitio ¡me desheredará!

—No seas idiota. —Isabella le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla—. Tanto ella como mi madre creen que nos reuniremos con los Monta gue en Chelsea. ¿Por qué iban a sospechar que nuestro destino es otro?

Con el paso de los años, Jacob y ella, acompañados a menudo por Amelia, habían adquirido la costumbre de elegir juntos los aconteci mientos a los que asistirían de entre todos los que ofrecía la alta socie dad. Puesto que, en ocasiones, sus elecciones no coincidían con las de sus padres, la consecuencia inevitable había sido que acabaran asis tiendo por su cuenta. Ningún chismoso o chismosa de la aristocracia lo consideraría digno de mencionar; era de sobra conocido que Jacob Black era amigo de las gemelas Swan desde la infancia.

Semejante arreglo resultaba beneficioso para todas las partes im plicadas. Las gemelas conseguían un acompañante aceptable que po dían manejar a su antojo; Jacob conseguía una excusa para evitar que las madres de las muchachas en edad de merecer convencieran a su madre de que lo obligara a acompañarlas; y los padres de los tres es taban más que tranquilos sabiendo que sus retoños estaban sanos y salvos.

Hasta cierto punto.

—No tienes por qué actuar como si el hecho de asistir a la velada de lady Hennessy fuera a arruinar mi reputación.

—¡Todavía no estás casada! —El tono de Jacob sugería que esta ba impaciente porque lo hiciera—. Las restantes damas presentes sí lo estarán.

—Eso no tiene la menor importancia. Tengo veintitrés años. Hace seis que fui presentada en sociedad. Nadie me considera una jovencita inexperta.

Jacob resopló, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se dejó caer con tra el respaldo del asiento. No dijo una palabra más hasta que el ca rruaje se unió a la fila de vehículos que esperaban para poder acercar se a la puerta del número 19 de Gloucester Street, que estaba iluminada con discreción.

El carruaje se detuvo; Jacob se apeó con un rictus de fastidio en los labios y la ayudó a bajar. Isabella se estiró las faldas y alzó la mi rada hacia la puerta de la casa. Un criado vestido con librea esperaba junto a ella. Jacob le ofreció el brazo.

—Sólo tienes que insinuarlo y nos iremos ahora mismo.

—¡Adelante, Horacio!

Jacob murmuró algo entre dientes, pero la obedeció abriendo la marcha escalones arriba. Le dio sus nombres al criado y éste les abrió la puerta con una reverencia. En cuanto pisaron el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo, Jacob echó un vistazo a su alrededor mientras Isabella le tendía su capa a un mayordomo de aspecto respetable.

—Siempre he querido ver este sitio por dentro —confesó cuando Isabella se acercó.

—¿Lo ves? —Lo tomó del brazo y lo giró en dirección al salón—. Estabas esperando que yo te ofreciera la excusa apropiada.

—¡Hum!

Al entrar en el salón, se detuvieron y echaron un vistazo a su alre dedor.

La residencia de lady Hennessy era muy diferente a Mellors; no ha bía duda de que allí reinaba una dama. Las paredes estaban decoradas con colgaduras de seda en color beige estampadas con un delicado di seño en tono turquesa. El beige, el dorado y el turquesa se repetían en la tapicería a rayas de sofás, sillas y sillones, así como en las gruesas cor tinas que adornaban los ventanales. El suelo estaba cubierto por unas costosas alfombras chinas, de modo que el sonido de los tacones, tan de moda en esos momentos, quedaba amortiguado.

Descendiente de un acaudalado noble escocés, lady Hennessy ha bía decidido animar su vida, y la de una buena porción de la alta socie dad, creando un salón que siguiera las tendencias del siglo anterior. Ha bía amueblado las estancias prestando mucha atención a la comodidad y la elegancia. Los refrigerios que ofrecía la dama siempre eran de lo mejor. En cuanto a la diversión, se decía que las apuestas alcanzaban ci fras astronómicas en las escasas noches en las que se permitía jugar a las cartas.

Sin embargo, lady Hennessy concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en ofrecer diversiones que atrajeran a los libertinos de más alta alcur nia de todo Londres. Algo que garantizaba la asistencia de la flor y nata de las damas casadas en busca de diversión; lo que, a su vez, ase guraba que todo aquel libertino que se preciara de serlo hiciera de Gloucester Street una visita obligada. El ingenio de la dama consistía en percibir la conexión existente entre los dos grupos de invitados que conformaban el grueso de sus veladas y en fomentar dicha conexión. Un excelente cuarteto de cuerda, emplazado en un rincón, tocaba una suave melodía; la luz, procedente de una serie de lámparas de diversos tamaños y de un buen número de candelabros, creaba un diseño de dis cretas luces y sombras más apropiado que la iluminación de las arañas a la hora de perseguir con disimulo los dictados de la pasión.

Se rumoreaba sobre la existencia de otras habitaciones en las que, de vez en cuando, se celebraban fiestas privadas. Aunque no podía ne gar que sentía curiosidad, a Isabella no le cabía la menor duda de que no necesitaba experimentar semejante diversión. Las estancias públi cas de lady Hennessy servían a la perfección para sus propósitos.

Jacob frunció el ceño.

—Muy tranquilo, ¿no crees? No es en absoluto lo que esperaba.

Isabella reprimió una sonrisa. Jacob había esperado encontrar algo a camino entre un burdel y una taberna. No obstante, a pesar de que la elegante multitud conversaba en voz baja y bien modulada, a pesar de que los murmullos y las risas provenían a todas luces de personas de noble cuna, los temas de conversación y la palpable tensión entre las parejas que se hablaban casi al oído no podían calificarse de moderados. En cuanto a las miradas que se intercambiaban, algunas podrían haber causado un incendio.

Almack's era el mercado matrimonial de la alta sociedad; la resi dencia de lady Hennessy era un mercado de otra naturaleza muy dis tinta, aunque frecuentado por la misma clase de compradores y ven dedores. Según los rumores, había más sangre aristocrática masculina en Gloucester Street durante las noches de la temporada que en cual quier otro lugar de reunión de la capital.

Tras llevar a cabo un exhaustivo reconocimiento del lugar, Isabella suspiró aliviada al descubrir que no había nadie a quien hubiese pre ferido no ver -como algún amigo de su padre-. Tampoco había ningu na dama perteneciente al círculo de amistades de su madre. Ni al de sus primos. Ése había sido su único temor al emprender esa estrategia. Una vez tranquila, se relajó y procedió a efectuar su siguiente movimiento.

—Estoy muerta de sed. ¿Podrías traerme una copa de champán?

—Marchando. Creo que la mesa de las bebidas está justo allí. —Hi zo un gesto en dirección a la habitación adyacente y se alejó.

Isabella esperó a que Jacob se perdiera de vista tras los hombros y las amplias espaldas de los presentes. Acto seguido, se introdujo en tre la multitud y dejó vagar la mirada.

Tardó sólo cinco minutos en reunir tres admiradores que encaja ran en sus planes. Caballeros apuestos, atractivos, ataviados con ele gancia, de conversación inteligente, encantadores, bromistas y extre madamente interesados en descubrir el motivo de su aparición en el salón de lady Hennessy. Isabella había asistido a demasiados bailes y fiestas, a demasiadas reuniones sociales, como para dejarse arredrar an te la perspectiva de mantener una conversación ingeniosa con los tres hombres a la vez -el señor Fitzgibbon, lord Walter y lord Cranbourne- sin dejar entrever sus intenciones. A decir verdad, el hecho de mos trarse tan remisa a confesar los motivos de su asistencia sólo consiguió avivar la imaginación de los caballeros y la atención que le dispen saban.

Cuando Jacob volvió, estaba sometida a un asedio en toda regla. Tras saludarlo con una sonrisa, aceptó la copa que le tendía y le presentó a sus admiradores. Jacob respondió a la presentación con ex presión aburrida. No obstante, su semblante se tornó adusto cuando la miró, pero Isabella no le hizo el menor caso y, en cambio, le sonrió al señor Fitzgibbon.

—Estaba describiendo un paseo nocturno en barca por el Támesis, señor. ¿Merece la experiencia semejante incomodidad?

El señor Fitzgibbon se apresuró a contestarle que en efecto mere cía la pena. Isabella tomó nota mentalmente mientras el hombre se lanzaba a una perorata lírica sobre la imagen de las estrellas reflejadas en las negras aguas. No sabía con exactitud cuántas noches tendría que acudir a la residencia de lady Hennessy para tender sus redes a caba lleros como Fitzgibbon, Walter o Cranbourne; caballeros más que dispuestos a ayudarla en la empresa de dar sus primeros pasos en ese mun do tan poco virtuoso que habitaban.

No tenía intención alguna de aceptar su ayuda, pero lo ocultó a la perfección. La lógica sugería que Dexter acudiría al salón de lady Hen nessy; no le cabía la menor duda de que había calado su verdadera na turaleza.

Si no aparecía, sólo habría perdido unas cuantas noches; una gota en el océano de tiempo que ya había malgastado en la búsqueda de un marido. Si aparecía pero su reacción no se adecuaba a lo que ella había vaticinado, obtendría una información impagable, suficiente para con vencerla de que no era el hombre para ella pese a todo lo que sabía de él. Pero si todo salía según lo previsto, estaba preparada para hacerse con todo aquello que deseaba.

Su plan se le antojaba maravilloso. Con una sonrisa deslumbrante y haciendo un gran despliegue de sus miradas y de sus encantos, se lan zó a ponerlo en práctica.

Edward vio a Isabella Swan en cuanto entró en el salón de He len Hennessy. Estaba de pie junto a la chimenea y la luz de un candela bro emplazado en la repisa se derramaba sobre ella, envolviéndola en un halo dorado.

El efecto que le causó su presencia lo sorprendió: un repentino acceso de posesividad, un inesperado vuelco en las entrañas. Tras ha cer a un lado las emociones, echó mano de su máscara de cínico desdén y entró en la estancia para saludar a la anfitriona.

Helen se mostró encantada de verlo. Lo enzarzó en una conversación destinada a ensalzar a tres damas experimentadas, presentes esa noche.

—Cada una de ellas estaría encantadísima de conocerte.

Lo miró con una ceja enarcada. Edward apenas se tomó el tiempo de observar a las aludidas.

—Esta noche no.

Helen suspiró.

—No sé si aplaudirte o echarme a llorar. Tu reticencia servirá para avivar su interés, como muy bien sabes; pero si sigues negándote bue no eso acabaría por poner en entredicho mi reputación como inter mediaria.

—Tu reputación es de sobra conocida, querida mía, y estoy segu ro de que las damas en cuestión lo saben muy bien. Pero esta noche ten drán que conformarse con los talentos de otro caballero. Yo... —Edward echó un vistazo a Isabella, un ángel dorado que derramaba sus sonrisas y carcajadas sobre su grupo de esclavos—. Tengo otros planes en mente. —Volvió a clavar los ojos en Helen antes de que la mujer pudiera seguir su mirada, movida por la curiosidad—. Y no, no hace fal ta que te pongas a elucubrar. Estoy destinado a interpretar el papel de paladín protector y no el de diestro amante.

—Fascinante... —Helen abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió—. Muy bien. Tienes mi permiso para dispensar tus favores según desees; aunque no creo que me hicieras caso de no estar de acuerdo. Eso sí, ¡ten cuidado! —Le lanzó una mirada traviesa al tiempo que se giraba para saludar a otro invitado—. Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los libertinos asaltados por un repentino deseo de reformarse.

Edward no lo sabía y tampoco necesitaba saberlo. La advertencia se desvaneció en sus oídos mientras se abría paso entre la multitud, en apariencia observando a las damas presentes, si bien sus ojos sólo esta ban interesados en una en concreto.

Ella no lo había visto, o eso parecía. Acababa de mirar en su direc ción, pero no había dado muestras de haberlo reconocido. Seguía con versando con los tres hombres y con Black, aunque este último parecía más preocupado que hipnotizado.

Tenía que admitir que Isabella Swan era una experta a la hora de hipnotizar a los hombres. Sus sonrisas, su risa -que aún no había es cuchado, si bien lo estaba deseando-, su alegre conversación, su mira da risueña proyectaban la imagen de una joven muy segura de sí mis ma, rebosante de encanto y chispa. A decir verdad, le recordaba al buen champán: un vino suave y efervescente, maduro hasta el punto exacto en el que prometía oro líquido para la lengua y gloria para los sentidos.

No sabía si ella se había percatado de su presencia. No sabía si era cierta la sospecha de que el cuadro que se desarrollaba frente a él había sido planeado pensando en su persona o si esa idea era fruto de su arro gancia.

La dirección de sus pasos lo llevó hasta el campo de visión de la muchacha. La multitud se hizo más transitable; desde ese punto podía verla con claridad, aunque ella no se giró. En cambio, soltó una carca jada; un sonido ligero y vivaz, exaltado y terrenal a un tiempo que flo tó hasta él, lo acarició y lo sedujo del mismo modo que a los hombres que la rodeaban.

¿Para qué cuestionarse si estaba tratando de llamar su atención? Lo había conseguido.

Isabella percibió su cercanía. Su proximidad consiguió ponerla en tensión como si de una tormenta en ciernes se tratara. La sensación le crispó los nervios y tuvo que esforzarse para no darse la vuelta y enca rar aquello que sus sentidos tildaban de peligroso; si lo hacía, dejaría al descubierto su estrategia. Justo entonces, él se detuvo a su lado y su im ponente presencia le dio la excusa necesaria para dejar de hablar y mi rar en su dirección.

Dejó que su semblante mostrara la sorpresa del reconocimiento y que a sus ojos asomara el placer que le provocaba su presencia. No le costó ningún esfuerzo; el pecaminoso atractivo de Dexter resultaba mucho más evidente a plena luz y vestido de un modo más formal que la noche anterior. Sonrió y le ofreció la mano.

—Milord.

Y no dijo más, por desvergonzado que sonara. Que tanto él como los demás imaginaran lo que quisieran. Dexter la tomó de la mano y ella hizo la pertinente reverencia. El conde la alzó y, sin dejar de mi rarla, inclinó la cabeza.

—Señorita Swan.

Con una candorosa sonrisa, Isabella se esforzó por mantener los dedos quietos entre los suyos, ya que sabía que sería poco acertado in tentar retirarlos hasta que él decidiera soltarla. Cuando lo hizo, se apre suró a tomar una honda bocanada de aire antes de lanzarse a la ronda de presentaciones.

—Creo que recordará al señor Black.

—Por supuesto.

Jacob le dirigió una mirada suspicaz al tiempo que inclinaba educadamente la cabeza. Los ojos del conde se demoraron sobre él duran te un instante antes de girar la cabeza con tranquilidad hacia ella.

—Debo admitir que me sorprende encontrarla aquí. Creí que, tras su más reciente incursión en este mundo, la cautela sería, ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Un valor en alza?

«¡Está aquí, está aquí! ¡Ha mordido el anzuelo!»

Mirándolo a los ojos, Isabella cortó de raíz la letanía de sus pen samientos. Dexter estaba allí, pero distaba mucho de haber caído en la trampa. Y si no tenía cuidado, tal vez fuera ella quien acabara atrapada.

Esbozó una sonrisa destinada a poner de manifiesto el placer que le causaba que recordara su anterior encuentro.

—Estuve tentada de asistir al baile de lady Sutcliffe, pero... —De jó que su sonrisa vagara sobre los tres hombres que ya se veían como sus fervorosos galanes—. Los acontecimientos formales resultan de lo más aburrido cuando se han pasado años en los salones de baile. —Vol vió a mirar a Dexter—. Parece una pérdida de tiempo no aprovechar las diversiones tan diferentes que ofrecen otras anfitrionas como lady Hennessy. Estas veladas son mucho más amenas. ¿No opina usted lo mismo?

Edward la miró a los ojos y estuvo a punto de ponerla a prueba.

—Como es de sobra conocido, mis gustos van más allá de las di versiones que ofrecen las anfitrionas de la alta sociedad. Sin embargo, jamás habría imaginado que semejantes distracciones resultaran atrayentes para una dama tan joven como usted.

La muchacha alzó la barbilla y en sus ojos apareció un brillo alegre y desafiante.

—Al contrario, milord. Tengo un marcado gusto por las emociones fuertes. —Con una sonrisa serena, le dio un toquecito en el brazo—. Me atrevería a decir que usted no lo sabe, puesto que no se prodiga mucho.

—¿Emociones fuertes? —comentó Cranbourne, aprovechando el momento—. Según tengo entendido, algo de eso hubo en casa de la se ñora Croxton anoche.

—¿De veras? —preguntó ella al tiempo que lo miraba.

Edward observó cómo alentaba a los tres hombres para que la des lumbraran con sus sugerencias más descabelladas. Tal vez él no se «prodigara» demasiado, pero sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos. Black se ponía más nervioso por momentos. No obstan te, si él hacía una reverencia a modo de despedida y se alejaba, ¿segui ría ella actuando igual? Si se negaba a interpretar el papel de su pro tector, ¿seguiría ella adelante sin ninguno? ¿Qué tipo de red estaba tejiendo? ¿Hasta qué punto era sincera y hasta qué punto quería con fundirlo?

Aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado; era más que capaz de li diar con ella, tomara el camino que tomara. Y estaba claro que necesi taba a alguien que la cuidara, alguien con más músculos que el querido Jacob.

Cranbourne, Fitzgibbon y Walter estaban decididos. Puesto que Isabella Swan había permitido que la entretuvieran durante un buen rato, los tres esperaban que la dama escogiera entre ellos. Y al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, acostumbrada como estaba a las re glas que gobernaban los salones de baile y las salitas de la alta sociedad, una negativa educada no sería bien recibida.

Edward extendió el brazo y la tomó de la mano. Sorprendida, ella lo miró, haciendo que Walter perdiera el hilo de aquello que estuviera contando.

—Querida, le he prometido a Helen, lady Hennessy, que dado que ésta es su primera visita, me aseguraría de que conociera todas las di versiones que ofrece en su salón. —Clavó la vista en los ojos castaños de la muchacha al tiempo que le alzaba la mano y la dejaba apoyada en su antebrazo—. Ya va siendo hora de que demos una vuelta o no podrá verlo todo antes de que amanezca. —Echó un vistazo a Walter, Cran bourne y Fitzgibbon—. Estoy seguro de que estos caballeros sabrán disculparla.

No les quedó otra opción. Ninguno de ellos podía arriesgarse a contradecir un edicto de Helen, hecho con el que Edward había conta do de antemano. Los tres hombres murmuraron sus despedidas y se alejaron. Edward miró a Jacob.

—Creo que a la señorita Swan le gustaría beber otra copa de champán.

Jacob miró a la muchacha.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y el movimiento agitó sus rizos.

—Sí.

Jacob frunció el ceño y lo miró de reojo.

—Siempre y cuando no se te ocurra marcharte mientras voy a por ella.

Edward reprimió una sonrisa; tal vez no fuera tan débil de carácter como había supuesto.

—No saldrá de esta habitación, pero daremos un paseo. —Se detuvo con los ojos puestos en los de Black—. No es muy inteligente detenerse mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio.

El semblante del joven reflejó el momento exacto en el que com prendió sus palabras y, sin dejar de mirarlo, asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Os buscaré.

Se alejó tras lanzar a la señorita Swan una mirada reprobatoria y se encaminó en dirección al salón adyacente.

Edward recorrió la estancia con la mirada antes de bajar el brazo y hacerle un gesto a la muchacha para que caminara delante de él. Man tener su mano sobre el brazo, tenerla tan cerca, no habría sido muy inteligente. Quería que todos vieran que gozaba de su protección en el sentido social, pero no deseaba que los invitados de Helen imaginaran que esa protección se extendía a un ámbito más privado.

En un momento dado, mientras caminaba delante de él sorteando con cuidado a los invitados, ella volvió la vista atrás.

—¿De verdad es amigo de lady Hennessy?

—Sí.

Helen era otra persona que había tenido acceso a la alta sociedad y que había elegido darle la espalda.

La muchacha se detuvo.

—¿Qué he hecho mal?

Edward la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la pregunta era tan simple como parecía.

—Si pasa más de quince minutos hablando con un hombre, se da rá por supuesto que está interesada en disfrutar con él de alguna de esas emociones fuertes que usted ha mencionado.

Su hermoso rostro perdió el color.

—¡Vaya! —Tras darle la espalda, continuó el lento recorrido—. Esa no era mi intención.

Se detuvo para saludar a un invitado que hizo el gesto de querer co nocerla. Edward realizó tres presentaciones antes de seguir adelante. Mientras caminaban, se acercó más a ella para inclinarse y preguntarle al oído:

—¿Y cuáles eran sus intenciones?

La muchacha se detuvo de forma tan repentina que a punto estuvo de chocarse con ella. Apenas un palmo separaba la espalda femenina de su torso y ese trasero cubierto por la seda de sus muslos. Ella alzó la mirada hacia su rostro.

Edward tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no rodearla con los brazos y acercarla a su cuerpo.

—Quiero vivir un poco antes de hacerme mayor. —Lo miró sin parpadear—. ¿Es eso un crimen?

—Si lo fuera, la mitad del mundo sería culpable.

La joven giró la cabeza y reanudó el paseo. Edward refrenó sus im pulsos y la siguió. Ella volvió de nuevo la vista atrás.

—Supongo que usted tendrá mucha experiencia en todos los ám bitos de la vida.

—No todas mis experiencias son placenteras.

Ella hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

—Sólo estoy interesada en los aspectos placenteros.

Su tono de voz era directo, no se percibía subterfugio alguno. Es taba dispuesta a perseguir los placeres de la vida y a evitar el sufri miento.

Ojalá la vida fuera tan simple.

Continuaron con su lento peregrinaje, deteniéndose de vez en cuando con algún grupo antes de proseguir, ella un par de pasos por delante y él avanzando con actitud relajada pero atenta tras su estela. Dudaba mucho de que Isabella Swan hubiera sufrido mucho has ta ese momento. La fe que demostraba en la vida, en las alegrías que proporcionaba, parecía inmaculada. El brillo de sus ojos, su exuberan te sonrisa, todo indicaba que su inocencia seguía intacta.

No sería él quien la hiciera añicos.

Tras llegar a un espacio vacío en un lateral de la estancia, Isabella se dio la vuelta.

—A decir verdad y hablando de los placeres de la vida...

Dexter se detuvo frente a ella y sus amplios hombros la privaron de ver el resto del salón. La miró a los ojos y alzó una ceja en un gesto odiosamente suspicaz, arrogante y demasiado confiado.

Isabella le sonrió.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez podría montar la yegua mañana por la mañana. Temprano. En el parque. ¿Cree que a su mozo de cuadra le importaría?

El conde parpadeó una vez. Ella sonrió aún más.

Y rogó en silencio no haber jugado esa carta demasiado pronto. Es quivo como era, quizá regresara a las sombras después de esa noche si no concertaba otro encuentro; y ella se vería obligada a repetir todos los pasos que había llevado a cabo hasta ese momento.

El semblante masculino no reflejó emoción alguna. Por fin dijo:

—Connor mencionó Upper Brook Street.

—La residencia familiar es el número 12.

Él asintió.

—Le ordenaré a uno de mis mozos de cuadra que la espere con los caballos en la esquina de Park Lane. Después de su paseo, será él quien devuelva la yegua a mis establos.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa agradecida, demasiado conscien te de la situación como para sugerir que preferiría con mucho su com pañía a la del mozo de cuadra.

—¿A qué hora?

Isabella arrugó la nariz.

—A las seis.

—¿¡A las seis!?

Edward la miró de hito en hito. Ya era casi medianoche y a las seis de la mañana el parque estaría desierto.

—Necesito volver a casa antes de que los jinetes habituales apa rezcan en el parque. —Su mirada no flaqueó—. No quiero que mis pri mos vean la yegua y me pregunten por su procedencia.

—¿Sus primos?

—Mis primos los Swan. Son mayores que yo. Todos están ca sados y se han convertido en unos estirados insoportables.

Edward se reprendió mentalmente por no haber establecido antes la relación. Claro que los Swan eran una familia numerosa y jamás había oído que hubiera una mujer entre sus filas. Todos los miembros de la familia con los que se había topado hasta la fecha eran hombres.

La Quinta de los Swan; así los llamaban. La primera vez que lle gó a la ciudad eran poco menos que dioses y reinaban sobre las damas de la alta sociedad. Pero, en esos momentos, todos estaban casados. No se había encontrado a ninguno durante el año anterior, mientras creaba su propio feudo en el mundo que ellos habían gobernado ante riormente como reyes supremos.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Es prima hermana de St. Ives?

La muchacha asintió con una expresión sincera.

Si cualquiera de sus primos hubiera estado presente, Edward no ha bría dudado en ponerla en sus manos en ese mismo instante y así atajar de raíz sus aventuras. Eso habría sido mucho más seguro, no le ca bía duda. Sin embargo, ella estaba allí y no había ningún otro Swan presente.

Ambos se giraron cuando Jacob regresó con una estilizada copa de champán en la mano.

Edward lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y los labios apre tados.

—Muy bien. A las seis en punto en la esquina de Park Lane.

.

.

.

A las seis en punto de la mañana el día parecía gris, frío y desapa cible. El corazón de Isabella emprendió el vuelo cuando, encaramada en lo alto de la retozona yegua, se encaminó al trote hacia Mount Ga te en dirección a la alta figura masculina que la esperaba impaciente sobre un enorme caballo, bajo un árbol situado junto a las puertas de entrada.

Ataviada con su traje de montar, Isabella había abandonado a hur tadillas la casa de sus padres por la puerta lateral y había atravesado la calle a la carrera. Al llegar a la esquina, descubrió que el mozo de cua dra la esperaba según lo acordado. Con las esperanzas hechas añicos, se había echado un sermón por haber esperado tanto en tan poco tiem po. Dexter sabía que salía a montar a esa hora; algún día la acompa ñaría.

Al parecer, lo había tentado lo suficiente. La estaba esperando a lomos de un magnífico y temperamental ruano que parecía controlar sin dificultad apretando sus largos y musculosos muslos contra los cos tados del animal. Iba vestido con un abrigo de montar de corte clásico, pantalones de ante y botas altas. Mientras se acercaba al trote, Isabella pensó que parecía un poco más indómito y bastante más peligroso que con el atuendo formal.

El cabello desordenado le confería un nuevo atractivo y su mirada parecía inusualmente alerta. No estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero no ha bía duda de que su semblante era hosco. Cuando llegó hasta él, Isabella tuvo la sensación de que no le hacía ninguna gracia estar allí.

—Buenos días, milord. No esperaba poder disfrutar del placer de su compañía —le dijo con una radiante sonrisa, encantada de que el co mentario fuera sincero—. ¿Está dispuesto a galopar un rato?

Edward la miró con gesto impasible.

—Descubrirá que estoy dispuesto casi a cualquier cosa.

La sonrisa de la muchacha se acentuó antes de mirar hacia otro lado.

—Vayamos hacia el Row.

Edward se giró para mirar a su mozo de cuadra.

—Espera aquí.

Se pusieron en marcha al unísono, trotando sobre los prados al am paro de las copas de los árboles. La muchacha se entretuvo probando la docilidad de la yegua. Edward observó con alivio que era una ama zona competente; claro que tampoco había esperado menos de un miembro de la familia Swan, femenino o no.

—Por lo que dijo Connor, asumo que su primo -no recuerdo cuál de ellos- aún demuestra un ávido interés por los caballos.

—Demonio —le contestó mientras comprobaba las riendas—. Po see unas caballerizas en las afueras de Newmarket. Cría caballos de ca rrera y Flick los monta.

—¿Flick?

—Su esposa, Felicity. Es maravillosa con los caballos; ayuda a en trenarlos.

A Edward le resultó difícil hacerse a la idea. El Demonio Swan que él conocía jamás habría dejado que una simple mujer se acercara a sus caballos. Se desentendió de semejante enigma para regresar al que tenía entre manos.

—Así pues, si Demonio ve la yegua, la reconocerá.

—Y lo mismo ocurriría si alguien la viese y se la describiera. Pue de estar seguro. —La muchacha lo miró—. Por eso sólo puedo mon tar tan temprano, cuando no hay nadie por los alrededores.

Edward reprimió una mueca; su razonamiento era lógico. Sin em bargo, la idea de que montara a solas en un parque desierto había bas tado para despertarlo mucho antes de que llegara la infernal hora. Las imágenes que le habían pasado por la mente le habían impedido re conciliar el sueño. Y allí estaba, a pesar de que no había tenido la más mínima intención de acompañarla.

Y sabía a ciencia cierta que la muchacha volvería a montar a la ma ñana siguiente y que se repetiría la situación.

Si la alta sociedad averiguaba que estaba montando tan tempra no y con él como única compañía, habría rumores y expresiones sor prendidas por doquier. No obstante, era una mujer de veintitrés años sensata, experimentada y con una educación intachable; de modo que, aunque su reputación fuera puesta en duda, no acabaría deteriorada por montar con él y sin carabina en un parque público. A su familia -en especial a sus primos- no le haría ni pizca de gracia, pero tendrían que incurrir en una transgresión mucho más horrible para que alguien in terviniera.

Claro que también estaba el hecho de que si sus primos descubrían que había estado al tanto de los paseos a caballo de la dama cuando no había nadie en el parque y lo único que había hecho era darse la vuelta en la cama y seguir durmiendo, se convertiría en el objetivo de una ex peditiva intervención, no le cabía la menor duda de ello.

No acababa de decidir si sería preferible que esa última posibilidad se hiciera realidad. Lo único que mitigaba su mal humor era la certeza de que la muchacha no había sido consciente de la posición en la que lo había colocado. El placer que había demostrado al ver que la esta ba esperando había sido genuino; no había contado con su presencia. Al menos, seguía teniendo ese margen de acción.

La miró de reojo mientras ella hacía que la yegua realizara una ca briola y ejecutara unos cuantos pasos complicados antes de seguir ade lante.

—Es maravillosamente receptiva.

Edward echó un vistazo al cielo, que iba adquiriendo el color de las perlas negras a medida que la oscuridad de la noche se suavizaba con la llegada del amanecer.

—Si vamos a cabalgar, será mejor que nos pongamos a ello cuanto antes.

La muchacha guió a la yegua hasta el camino de tierra diseñado específicamente para tal fin. Le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro cuando se acercó a ella y acto seguido azuzó a la yegua. El movimien to lo tomó por sorpresa, pero el ruano la siguió. La yegua era más rápi da, pero su caballo no tardó en acortar las distancias y pronto estuvie ron cabalgando a la par. El parque estaba vacío, silencioso y tranquilo mientras volaban sobre el camino. El ruano habría dejado atrás a la ye gua sin mucha dificultad, pero lo refrenó. De ese modo podía ver la ca ra de la joven, ver la incontenible alegría que le inundaba el rostro y sentir el júbilo que la embargaba.

El retumbar de los cascos se intensificó hasta que sintieron que sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo. El aire los azotaba y les enredaba el cabello; se deslizaba sobre su piel y les irritaba los ojos.

Ella aminoró el paso; el camino llegaba a su fin un poco más ade lante. El galope se convirtió en un trote vivaz antes de convertirse de nuevo en un paseo. El silencio quedó roto por los resoplidos de sus monturas. El ruano agitó la cabeza, haciendo que sus guarniciones tin tinearan.

Edward giró en dirección a Mount Gate y estudió la yegua con ojo crítico.

Le había sentado bien la cabalgada, al igual que a su amazona.

Había visto muchas bellezas femeninas como para ser susceptible a una más a esas alturas, pero los colores llamativos y la riqueza de tex turas siempre le llamaban la atención. El traje de montar de terciopelo con el que iba ataviada era del mismo tono que sus ojos; el detalle se le había pasado por alto hasta ese momento debido a la escasez de luz. Sólo se dio cuenta cuando la muchacha se giró en la silla para mirarlo, sonriente y delirante de felicidad.

Bajo un alegre sombrero del mismo color que el traje, su cabello brillaba a la luz del amanecer, que le arrancaba destellos de dorado puro. La noche anterior, recogido sobre la coronilla, creyó que sólo le llega ría hasta los hombros. En ese momento supo que debía ser más largo; al menos hasta media espalda. Lo llevaba recogido bajo el sombrero en un despliegue de brillantes y lustrosos rizos, aunque algunos mecho nes le caían sobre el cuello y otros se rizaban primorosamente alrede dor de sus orejas.

Ese cabello despertaba en sus manos el deseo de acariciarlo.

Esa piel despertaba su deseo.

La cabalgada había teñido de un delicado tono rosa su piel de ala bastro. Sabía que si le rozaba la garganta con los labios, si deslizaba los dedos sobre sus hombros desnudos, podría sentir el calor de la sangre que corría bajo esa piel exquisita. El mismo efecto que le provocaría el deseo. En cuanto a los labios entreabiertos, rosados...

Apartó la vista de ella para clavarla al otro lado del parque.

—Será mejor que regresemos. Los jinetes habituales no tardarán en llegar.

Con la respiración aún alterada, ella asintió y colocó la yegua jun to al ruano. No tardaron en ponerse al trote. Estaban cerca del mozo de cuadra, que los aguardaba junto a las puertas, cuando la joven mur muró:

—Lady Cavendish da una cena esta noche, uno de esos aconteci mientos de asistencia obligada.

Edward se dijo que era un alivio. No tenía motivos para sentirse obligado a jugar al paladín protector esa noche.

—Pero creo que después me pasaré por la velada del consulado corso. Si no me equivoco, está justo a la vuelta de Cavendish House.

Edward la miró con expresión pétrea.

—¿Quién la ha invitado? —Las veladas en el consulado corso re querían invitación. Por una buena razón.

La muchacha le devolvió la mirada.

—Leopold Korsinsky.

El cónsul corso. Y ¿cuándo había conocido ella a ese hombre? Sin duda, durante sus incursiones en los bajos fondos de la alta sociedad. Edward fijó la vista al frente y descartó el impulso de disuadirla. Esa mujer estaba decidida a probar el lado más desinhibido de la vida y, sin duda alguna, asistir a una de las veladas de Leopold colmaría todas sus expectativas.

—La dejaré aquí. —Algún que otro caballero se acercaba a caballo al parque por las calles de Mayfair para su paseo matutino. Detuvo al ruano—. El mozo de cuadra la acompañará hasta Upper Brook Street y traerá la yegua de vuelta a mi establo.

Ella sonrió.

—En ese caso, le agradezco su compañía, milord.

Inclinó la cabeza de forma cortés y se dio la vuelta sin dejar caer una pista, sin hacer un guiño, sin pronunciar la más velada indirecta de que esperaba verlo esa noche.

Edward la observó alejarse con los ojos entornados y la vista clava da en su espalda. En cuanto Isabella Swan se reunió con el mozo de cuadra y salió del parque sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, él se encaminó al trote hacia Stanhope Gate, cruzó Park Lane y dejó atrás las enormes puertas que guardaban el camino de entrada a Fulbridge House.

Entró por la cocina y atravesó la enorme mansión. Prosiguió en di rección a la biblioteca sin hacer el menor caso a los muebles cubiertos por las sábanas de hilo, a las numerosas puertas cerradas ni a la oscuri dad que lo rodeaba.

Aparte del reducido comedor, de las muchas estancias que había en la planta baja, sólo utilizaba la biblioteca. Abrió la puerta de un empu jón y entró en una guarida de decadente lujo.

Como en cualquier otra biblioteca, las paredes estaban ocultas tras las estanterías llenas de libros. En ese lugar, el despliegue de tomos ha cía alarde, por la diversidad y el orden, de una enorme riqueza, de or gullo y de amor por el estudio; de un profundo respeto por la sabidu ría recopilada. En todo lo demás, el lugar era único.

Las cortinas de terciopelo seguían corridas sobre los ventanales. Edward atravesó el suelo de parqué con sus exquisitos tablones medio ocultos por las alfombras de intensos tonos oscuros y descorrió las cortinas. Tras las ventanas se veía un jardín con un estanque central en el que se alzaba una fuente y cuyos muros estaban cubiertos por fron dosas enredaderas y plantas trepadoras.

Edward se dio la vuelta y dejó vagar la mirada por el diván tapiza do con satén y la otomana adornada con un colorido despliegue de echarpes de seda; por los cojines, brillantes como piedras preciosas amontonados al azar; por las mesas talladas, dispuestas entre tanta glo ria. Allí donde sus ojos se posaban encontraban una deliciosa mezcla de color y textura; una alegría para los sentidos.

No había duda de que la estancia era un deleite sensual; una com pensación por el yermo vacío de su vida.

Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre un montón de invitaciones amonto nadas en la repisa de la chimenea. Se acercó y las cogió para ojearlas. Encontró la que buscaba.

La miró durante un buen rato.

Tras devolver las restantes a la repisa, dejó la seleccionada en una mesita auxiliar de caoba, se recostó en la otomana y colocó los pies so bre un puf de cuero repujado mientras contemplaba la invitación de Leopold Korsinsky con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado la actualización. Gracias por los followers, favs & views. ¿Comentarios?. Besos.

_**StayGirl22**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a Stephanie Laurens.**

**Summary:**

Isabella es una Swan de los pies a la cabeza, y está decidida a encontrar marido por sí misma, y además, que sea un hombre que la ame por lo que es. Ya que no lo ha podido encontrar en los lugares "correctos" para una dama, decide buscarlo en los lugares "equivocados", empezando por un conocido salón de juego. Allí conoce a Edward Cullen, duque de Dexter, que le ofrece ser su compañero de partida forman una pareja perfecta, e Isabella sabe que ha encontrado al hombre que quería, pero lograr que se comprometa su corazón será otra historia. Isabella conocerá los escandalosos secretos del pasado de Edward, y su espíritu herido. Pronto logrará que la desee con locura, pero no le será fácil oírlo decir "te quiero".

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Si esa descarada estaba echándole el lazo, lo hacía de una manera inusual, maldita fuera su estampa.

Desde un rincón del salón de baile del consulado, con un hombro apoyado contra la pared, Edward observaba a Isabella Swan mien tras ésta traspasaba el umbral y miraba a su alrededor. No había indicio alguno de expectación en su rostro; proyectaba la imagen de una dama que considerara sus opciones con fría deliberación.

Leopold se apresuró a acercarse. La vio esbozar una sonrisa des lumbrante y extender la mano; el cónsul la aferró con avidez y le dedi có una reverencia demasiado elegante y demasiado encantada.

Edward tensó la mandíbula. Leopold no dejaba de hablar y gesticu lar en un evidente intento por engatusarla. Edward no dejaba de obser var y preguntarse.

Había sido el objetivo de demasiadas damas con las miras puestas en el matrimonio como para no haber desarrollado un sexto senti do que le advertía de cuándo lo estaban acosando. Sin embargo, con Isabella Swan no estaba seguro. Era diferente de cualquier otra dama con la que se hubiera enfrentado: más joven y menos experi mentada; aunque no lo suficiente joven como para que pudiera tacharla de niña ni tan poco experimentada como para considerar que tanto ella como sus maquinaciones fueran inocuas.

No había amasado una enorme fortuna con el comercio menospreciando a sus oponentes. En ese caso, no obstante, ni siquiera sabía con certeza si estaba en el punto de mira de la puñetera dama.

Otros dos caballeros se acercaron a ella, caballeretes de la peor ca laña a la caza de emociones fuertes. Leopold los caló con un solo vis tazo, se los presentó a Isabella, pero no mostró indicios de marcharse de su lado y mucho menos de prescindir de su atención. Los caballe retes hicieron una reverencia y siguieron su camino.

Edward se relajó, momento en el que se dio cuenta de que se había puesto tenso. Clavó la vista en la causa, deteniéndose en la cascada de sus rizos, que brillaban con un resplandor dorado a la luz, y dejando que su mirada vagara por la esbelta figura envuelta en un vestido de suave seda del color de los melocotones maduros. Se preguntó cuan su culenta sería la carne bajo la seda.

Se reprendió mentalmente y borró la imagen que su imaginación estaba creando.

Se centró en la realidad, en el enigma que tenía delante de sus ojos.

Hasta ese momento, cada vez que hacía acto de presencia, la mu chacha había demostrado un evidente placer al verlo, y no había tenido problemas -incluso se había mostrado encantada- para aceptar su pro tección. Sin embargo, aún no había visto ninguna señal de que estuviera interesada en él. Estaba acostumbrada a hombres protectores, como sus primos; la posibilidad, por muy humillante que fuera, de que aceptara dicha protección de cualquier caballero que se les pareciera era muy real. No se le ocurría ningún otro caballero que quisiera servirle de acompañante con fines totalmente platónicos, pero la posibilidad exis tía. El hecho de que Isabella Swan no sólo disfrutara de su compa ñía sino que también la alentara podía reflejar una disposición natural a buscar ese tipo de hombre, en cuya compañía se sentía cómoda.

No lo estaba acosando, lo estaba torturando. Una situación muy diferente, ya que, por el momento, no sabía si ésa era la intención de la joven o no.

Y ése, decidió, era el problema al que tenía que enfrentarse, el enigma que tenía que resolver.

Se apartó de la pared. Leopold ya la había monopolizado demasia do tiempo y, además, los caballeretes que se acercaran antes no se ha bían alejado mucho.

Al estar concentrada en Leopold, no lo vio llegar. Como tampoco lo hizo el hombre, un cautivo dichoso, cuyos ojos oscuros no se apar taban de su rostro. Sólo cuando estuvo a su lado, la muchacha apartó la vista para mirarlo y esbozó una sonrisa gloriosa al tiempo que le ofrecía una mano.

—Milord.

Le rodeó la mano con los dedos. Ella hizo una reverencia. Él la ayudó a incorporarse y la saludó.

—Señorita Swan.

Sus labios mantuvieron la sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con una ale gría que no había estado allí antes. El ceño que se iba formando en la frente de Leopold mientras los miraba le sugirió que no eran imagina ciones suyas.

—Dexter. —El saludo de Leopold fue seco—. Ya conoces a la se ñorita Swan.

No era una pregunta al menos, no la pregunta más obvia. Edward miró al cónsul a los ojos.

—Somos amigos.

El ceño de Leopold se acentuó todavía más; la palabra «amigos» pronunciada de esa manera podía significar cualquier cosa. Sin embar go, Leopold lo conocía bastante bien.

Si el objeto de su discusión se percató del intercambio que se esta ba llevando a cabo por encima de su cabeza, no dio señal alguna; se li mitó a pasear la vista de uno a otro con la expectación escrita en los ojos. Su mirada se clavó en Edward.

Tras bajar la vista, éste esbozó una sonrisa agradable.

—¿Le apetece pasear conmigo para conocer al resto de los invita dos? Lleva aquí bastante tiempo. Estoy seguro de que Leopold tiene otros invitados a los que atender.

Había pronunciado esa última frase a modo de advertencia; el sú bito brillo de los ojos de la muchacha, la forma en la que se ensanchó su sonrisa, hizo que repasara con rapidez sus palabras. Mientras ella se despedía de Leopold con amabilidad, Edward se reprendió en silencio. Acababa de decirle que la había estado observando durante un buen rato.

Como anfitrión, Leopold no podía enfadarse, pero la mirada que le lanzó a Edward mientras se alejaban proclamaba que volvería, que vol vería para alejar a Isabella de su lado. No había nada que Leopold ado rara más que batirse, metafóricamente hablando, con alguien que es tuviera a su altura.

Edward le tendió el brazo e Isabella le colocó la mano sobre la manga.

—¿Conoce bien al señor Korsinsky?

—Sí. Tengo negocios en Córcega. —Y la familia de Leopold esta ba compuesta por los mayores contrabandistas de la isla.

—¿Es...? —Hizo un gesto con las manos—. ¿Es de fiar? O ¿debe ría considerarlo de la misma manera que a los otros dos caballeros que me ha presentado?

Edward fue a contestar, se detuvo a tiempo y después se encogió de hombros para sus adentros. Ya sabía que la había estado observando.

—Leopold tiene su propio código de honor, pero no es inglés. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que pueda etiquetarse de «civilizado». Sería más sensato tratarlo de la misma manera que a los otros dos. —Se de tuvo antes de continuar en un tono bastante más brusco—. En otras palabras: evítelos.

Los labios de la muchacha se curvaron en las comisuras y levantó la vista.

—Debe saber que tengo más de siete años.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Pero ellos tienen muchos más de ocho.

—Y ¿usted?

Aminoraron el paso. Por delante, una dama agitaba la mano para llamar su atención. Edward la vio, pero no respondió, absorto como es taba admirando el rostro que lo observaba; podría haber sido el de un ángel de no ser por la vitalidad que exudaba. Respiró hondo y levantó la vista.

—Yo, querida, estoy muy por encima de usted.

Ella siguió su mirada. El instante en que habían estado separados del resto llegó a su fin. Regresaron a la esfera social con total elegancia y se detuvieron para charlar con unas personas a las que habían cono cido en el salón de lady Hennessy.

Edward se conformaba con estar junto a ella y permitir que fuera su viveza la que llevara todo el peso. Tenía seguridad y aplomo y era de mente ágil, como quedó demostrado cuando sorteó una pregunta in sidiosa acerca de su amistad. Las damas del grupo estaban intrigadas; los caballeros se limitaban a disfrutar de su compañía, observando su rostro y sus ojos y escuchando su melódica risa.

Él hacía lo mismo, aunque con un objetivo distinto: intentaba tras pasar su máscara. No se le había pasado por alto el cambio en su res piración ni el hecho de que le había clavado los dedos en el brazo du rante ese instante tan tenso. Su intención había sido, de nuevo, la de ponerla sobre aviso; pero no se percató de que ella podía interpretar esas palabras de otra manera hasta que hubo pronunciado las palabras, las hubo escuchado y hubo observado, aunque de forma tan fugaz que no estaba seguro de haberla visto, una expresión de férrea terquedad en sus facciones.

Podría considerarlas un desafío.

Después de todo, la muchacha buscaba diversión.

Aunque fue testigo de la oleada de emociones que atravesó su ros tro, con sólo mirar el azul de sus ojos, no fue capaz de adivinar cómo reaccionaría en ese momento. Ni en el futuro.

Y lo que era peor, ya no estaba seguro de cómo quería que reaccio nara. Si quería que se alejara corriendo de él o que corriera hacia él.

Eso lo dejó atónito; la conversación que se desarrollaba a su alre dedor se desvaneció. Desde un punto de vista lógico, sabía lo que que ría. Esa mujer no era para él; no quería involucrarse con ella. Desde un punto de vista lógico, todo estaba claro.

Entonces, ¿a qué venía esa confusión?

Los primeros acordes de violín lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Todos se giraron, levantaron la vista y confirmaron que el vals estaba a punto de comenzar. Bajó la mirada hacia los ojos azules de Isabella Swan. La muchacha arqueó una ceja.

Él señaló la pista de baile.

—¿Bailamos?

Ella sonrió y le tendió la mano. La condujo hacia la pista de baile, decidido a encontrar respuestas para sus interrogantes.

Los valses en el consulado corso jamás seguían el estilo aprobado por las damas del comité organizador de Almack's. Edward la rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó un poco más cuando las parejas abarrotaron la pista de baile.

Comenzaron a girar. Isabella miró a su alrededor mientras lu chaba por controlar la respiración, por no desvelar la falta de aliento que había ocasionado el roce de la mano de Dexter sobre su espalda. Una mano grande y fuerte, una mano que la guiaba entre la multitud sin ningún tipo de problema. Aunque más le sorprendió la calidez, no sólo de su mano sino también de ese enorme cuerpo que se movía a escasos centímetros de ella, que la quemaba a través de la seda. No era de extrañar que las damas se desmayaran en las pistas de baile ates tadas.

Claro que ella jamás había corrido el riesgo de integrar las filas de semejantes damas, y eso que había bailado en bastantes pistas de baile atestadas.

«Muy por encima de usted.» Se concentró en esas palabras, en to do lo que prometían, en todo lo que ella pretendía conseguir. De él. Se lo tenía bien merecido. Se comportaba con la misma superioridad arrogante que sus primos; aunque si tenía que ser sincera, no le impor taba en lo más mínimo. Eso haría que su conquista fuera mucho más dulce.

Levantó la vista para mirarlo a la cara antes de esbozar una son risa.

—Baila bien el vals, milord.

—Debo suponer que es usted una experta.

—¿Después de seis años en la alta sociedad? Por supuesto que lo soy.

Lo vio titubear, aunque no pudo descifrar la mirada de esos expre sivos ojos verdes.

—Aunque no es una experta en este campo, tal y como Connor se ñaló con toda la razón.

—Connor me dijo que no tenía experiencia para jugar con gente como él, y en eso estoy de acuerdo. —Miró al resto de parejas que bai laba a su alrededor—. En otros aspectos, no veo aquí ningún proble ma que no pueda manejar.

Cuando él no respondió, lo miró a la cara. Estaba esperando que lo mirara.

—¿Cuál es su objetivo?

«Tú.»

—Ya se lo dije: quiero vivir un poco. Quiero experimentar emo ciones más fuertes que las que se ofrecen en la alta sociedad. —Lo mi ró a los ojos con descaro—. Tal y como usted mismo dijo, no es nin gún crimen.

—Tal vez no sea un crimen, pero es peligroso. Sobre todo para al guien como usted.

Isabella echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Un poco de peligro aumenta la diversión.

Edward no daba crédito a la oleada de emociones que ella estaba despertando sin pretenderlo.

—¿Y qué pasa si el peligro es mayor que «un poco»?

Volvió a mirarlo y de nuevo percibió su férrea determinación.

—Si ése fuera el caso, no me interesaría. Hace seis años que fui presentada en sociedad, sé muy bien dónde están los límites. No me inte resa traspasarlos.

Una vez más, la joven apartó la vista.

Con toda deliberación, Edward la acercó más a él y la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras ejecutaban los giros, de manera que acabó sepa rando los muslos y rozando las piernas femeninas, sus caderas se en contraron antes de volver a separarse y unirse de nuevo y el frufrú de la seda lo envolvió en cada vuelta. Edward sintió el cambio en la respi ración de la muchacha, sintió el temblor que le recorrió la espalda. Lo miró un instante a la cara, pero no se tensó, al contrario, siguió bailan do con gran agilidad entre sus brazos.

Esperó hasta que el baile los condujo de nuevo hasta uno de los lar gos laterales del salón.

—Acerca de esas emociones fuertes que quiere experimentar, su pongo que ya tiene alguna en mente.

—Varias, de hecho.

Al ver que no añadía nada más, Edward se vio obligado a preguntar.

—Y ¿cuáles serían?

El tono de su voz hizo que levantara la vista para mirarlo, aunque no dudó en tomar la decisión de contárselo:

—Pasear con alguien en carruaje por Richmond Park a mediano che. Dar un paseo en barca para ver las estrellas reflejadas en el Támesis. Asistir a una cena privada en Vauxhall organizada por alguien a quien mis padres no conozcan. Asistir a un baile de máscaras en Covent Garden.

Cuando llegó al fin de la lista, él preguntó con sequedad:

—¿Nada más?

Isabella hizo caso omiso de su tono.

—De momento, es lo único que ambiciono.

Los labios del conde se tensaron.

—Si la descubren haciendo algo de eso... si se llega a saber que us ted... la...

—Se llevarán las manos a la cabeza, me dirán que soy una estúpida redomada, me echarán un sermón de los que hacen época y luego me vigilarán como halcones durante lo que resta de la temporada social. —Dejó que su mirada se posara en el rostro del hombre y contempló su inflexible y adusta expresión—. Esa posibilidad no va a detenerme. A mi edad, nada salvo una indiscreción probada podría dañar mi reputación.

El conde soltó un resoplido burlón. Ella sonrió y dejó vagar su mi rada.

—Debe saber que mi lista es tan corta precisamente por los dicta dos de la sociedad. —El vals terminó y ellos giraron una última vez antes de detenerse—. Sólo cuento con unas pocas semanas antes de que dé comienzo la temporada social propiamente dicha. En cuan to lo haga, mi calendario estará tan repleto de eventos a los que debo acudir por obligación que no tendré tiempo alguno para buscar diversiones.

Dio un paso atrás y se apartó de los brazos de Dexter. El dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran muy despacio de la mano que los había sujeta do. Como si, en cualquier momento, pudiera cambiar de opinión y volver a aferrarla. Una vez libre, Isabella se giró y sintió cómo la ma no del hombre se alejaba de la suya. Echó de menos su calidez. Con templó a los caballeros que los rodeaban.

—Me pregunto quién estará dispuesto a acompañarme a Rich mond.

Con los ojos entornados, Edward extendió el brazo para cogerle la mano, acercarla de nuevo a él y decirle lo que pensaba de esa idea, ade más de dejarle muy claro que no le gustaba que le tendieran trampas, cuando Tanya Korsinsky, la hermana de Leopold, apareció frente a ellos.

—Dexter, _¡mon cher!_

Agnes se lanzó a sus brazos y no le quedó más remedio que coger la. Le plantó dos sonoros besos en las mejillas antes de, por si no había quedado claro, repetir el proceso.

Edward la cogió de la cintura y la apartó de él.

—Tanya.

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en su rostro. Estaba indecentemente vesti da y lucía bien a la vista sus voluptuosos encantos. El hecho de que le tuviera el ojo echado, tanto a él como a su título y a su fortuna, no se le escapaba. Había sido así desde hacía años y era tan peligrosa como su hermano. Isabella Swan estaba observando, evaluando, por lo que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—La fiesta es todo un éxito, debes de estar encantada.

—¡Esa gente! —Tanya se desentendió de la multitud con un gesto que también abarcó a Isabella—. No tiene nada que hacer a tu lado, _mon cher. _Pero qué malo eres al colarte sin presentar tus respetos. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí.

Esa había sido la idea. Extendió el brazo en dirección a la señorita Swan un instante antes de que Tanya hiciera ademán de aferrarse a él.

—Deja que te presente a la señorita Wallace.

Los ojos negros de Tanya llamearon con ese temperamento que siempre estaba a flor de piel. Recuperó la compostura y se giró con al tivez hacia Isabella.

—Señorita Wallace...

Edward miró a Isabella y se percató de que sonreía. Extendió la mano.

—Señorita Korsinsky. Su _soirée _está siendo encantadora. He teni do oportunidad de hablar con su hermano.

A Edward le costó mucho reprimir una sonrisa. Permaneció obser vando cómo Tanya era víctima de una arrolladora cháchara insustancial que salía de labios de la señorita «Wallace» con evidente facilidad. No era rival para alguien que había pasado seis años en la alta sociedad. A la postre, Tanya recordó que debía hablar con alguien. Con apenas una inclinación de cabeza hacia él, pero con unas palabras amables ha cia la joven, se alejó.

Fue entonces cuando Edward se permitió sonreír.

—Gracias.

Se llevó su mano a los labios y le rozó los dedos justo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Percibió el escalofrío que recorrió a la muchacha. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se excitaba en respuesta y vio cómo a ella se le dilataban los ojos antes de inspirar hondo, sonreír y liberar su mano.

—¿Qué motivos hay para mi cambio de identidad?

Le dio la espalda para contemplar a la multitud.

Con la mirada fija en los rizos castaños que tenía frente a él, Edward murmuró:

—Tanya no es de fiar. Puede ser vengativa.

Ella lo miró un instante antes de girarse.

—Sobre todo cuando quiere algo pero no puede conseguir, ¿verdad?

—Sobre todo en ese caso.

Ella comenzó a pasear y él la siguió. La multitud había aumentado tanto que era difícil caminar uno junto al otro.

La voz de la muchacha flotó hasta él.

—Ahora que lo he salvado de la señorita Korsinsky, tal vez pueda conseguir que me ayude.

Ese era el momento en el que le pediría que la acompañara a Rich mond para dar un paseo a medianoche.

—Y ¿de qué modo puedo ayudarla?

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa serena.

—Eligiendo al caballero al que debería pedirle que me acompañe en mi búsqueda de emociones.

Volvió la vista hacia el frente y una vez más lo dejó sin otra cosa que mirar que sus rizos castaños. Lo dejó, una vez más, preguntándo se qué tendría para provocarle semejante vorágine de impulsos, im pulsos mucho más poderosos, salvajes y, definitivamente, mucho más peligrosos que las emociones que ella quería experimentar.

Y el objetivo de esos impulsos era ella.

La siguió con la mandíbula apretada, dando gracias porque la mu chacha no pudiera verle el rostro, porque no pudiera verle los ojos. Se abrieron paso entre la multitud sin separarse mucho de ella, reacio a que se alejara más de dos palmos mientras luchaba con sus demonios hasta alcanzar algo parecido a la contención. Isabella Swan no te nía la intención de pedirle a otro caballero que la acompañara. Le esta ba tendiendo una trampa, de eso estaba seguro.

Isabella se detenía de vez en cuando e intercambiaba saludos, muy consciente de que Dexter estaba a su espalda; consciente de que, a pesar de que él correspondía a los saludos, no decía nada más. Podía sentir su calidez, su fortaleza, como la amenaza de una tormenta de verano. Con una sonrisa confiada, continuó la búsqueda de la provocación que haría que la tormenta se desatara.

Fue entonces cuando vio a lord Cranbourne. Su Ilustrísima poseía los modales adecuados, exudaba seguridad en sí mismo y su conversa ción era muy agradable. Perfecto.

Se detuvo y se obligó a no moverse cuando Dexter chocó contra ella. Mientras él retrocedía, y sin llegar a mirarlo, le puso una mano en la manga.

—Creo que él sería perfecto para llevarme a Richmond. Su con versación es inmejorable y sus tordos son magníficos.

Esbozando su mejor sonrisa, soltó el brazo de Dexter y dio un pa so hacia delante con la vista clavada en lord Cranbourne.

Apenas consiguió dar dos pasos antes de que una mano firme le ro deara, cual grillete, la muñeca.

—No.

El ronco gruñido que había precedido al monosílabo estuvo a punto de arrancarle una sonrisa. Se giró para enfrentar a Dexter con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿No?

El conde tenía la mandíbula apretada y sus ojos la traspasaban co mo si buscara...

Al instante levantó la vista, miró más allá de su cabeza, hacia la mul titud. Sus dedos se desplazaron hasta que la tuvo cogida de la mano.

—Venga conmigo.

Isabella tuvo que ocultar la sonrisa mientras él la arrastraba a un extremo de la estancia. Había esperado que se detuviera allí, sin em bargo abrió una puerta que estaba entreabierta para guiarla a una larga galería que corría en paralelo al salón de baile. La galería era estrecha y, en la pared que compartía con el salón, había tres enormes puertas. La otra pared estaba compuesta por una serie de ventanas con vistas a los jardines del consulado.

Otras parejas paseaban a la luz de los candelabros de pared dis puestos entre las puertas. Las ventanas carecían de cortinas, lo que permitía que la luz de la luna se filtrara y tiñera de plata el ambiente. La galería estaba bastante más aireada que el salón de baile; agradecida, inspiró hondo.

Dexter le cogió la mano para dejarla sobre su brazo antes de cubrirla con la suya. Con expresión grave, la condujo hasta el fondo de la galería.

—Todo este plan suyo es una locura.

No se dignó a contestar. Se acercaron a la última ventana, empla zada en el extremo de la estancia y con vistas a un pequeño jardín.

—Encantador.

Se detuvieron frente a la ventana y, tras zafarse del firme apretón con que la sujetaba, Isabella se inclinó sobre el alféizar para mirar ha cia abajo.

—En realidad no tiene intención de hacer todas las cosas de su su puesta lista.

Isabella no replicó, se limitó a sonreír con la mirada clavada en el patio.

—Sabe muy bien cómo reaccionarán sus primos.

—No se enterarán, de manera que no reaccionarán.

—Pues sus padres, no estará esperando que me crea que puede us ted escabullirse noche tras noche sin que se den cuenta.

—Tiene razón. No puedo hacerlo noche tras noche. Pero —se en cogió de hombros— de vez en cuando no es tan difícil. Ya he pasado dos noches esta semana fuera del círculo de la alta sociedad. No hay impedimento alguno para que no pueda llevar a cabo mi plan.

Se preguntó si el sonido que acababa de escuchar era el rechinar de sus dientes. Lo miró y se percató de que las otras parejas estaban re gresando al salón de baile. La música llegó flotando hasta ellos, amor tiguada por las puertas. Dexter observó cómo la última de las parejas se marchaba, dejándolos a solas en la silenciosa galería, antes de volver a mirarla.

La luz plateada resaltaba las duras facciones de su rostro, confi riéndole un aspecto mucho más agresivo e intimidante. Ese hombre era descendiente de los guerreros normandos; bajo esa luz, lo parecía, ya que sus facciones carecían por completo de su habitual tersura, de la elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

Isabella alzó la barbilla.

—Estoy decidida a divertirme al menos un poco. Tengo la inten ción de pedirle a lord Cranbourne que me acompañe a Richmond una noche que el tiempo lo permita.

El áspero semblante del hombre se tornó pétreo.

—No puedo permitirlo.

Isabella enarcó las cejas con altanería antes de preguntar:

—¿Por qué?

Dado que no era lo que había esperado, Dexter entornó los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —repitió él.

—¿Por qué cree que tiene derecho a tomar cartas en el asunto? Mi comportamiento y mis actos no son de su incumbencia. —Se detuvo antes de añadir, en evidente provocación—: Por muy conde que sea.

Se escabulló por su lado en dirección al salón de baile. Un duro bra zo se alzó y plantó la correspondiente mano contra el marco de la ven tana para aprisionarla. Isabella contempló esa mano antes de desviar la vista hasta el rostro masculino, alzando las cejas con más altanería si era posible.

Él le sostuvo la mirada. Acto seguido, levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla suavemente con el dorso de los dedos.

Isabella reprimió el estremecimiento que le provocó esa caricia antes de que se hiciera evidente, pero supo que él lo había percibido. Los labios de Dexter, que hasta ese momento habían estado crispados por la tensión, se relajaron. Su mirada se tornó más penetrante.

—Si quiere emociones fuertes, puede encontrarlas aquí mismo. No hay necesidad de ir a Richmond.

Su voz sonaba más grave y parecía estar más cerca, a pesar de que no se había movido. Su fuerza y su calidez eran un ente palpable que la atravesaba. Sus ojos le sostuvieron la mirada y ella no se atrevió a apar tar la vista. Apenas se atrevía a parpadear.

Dexter se inclinó hacia ella y bajó la cabeza. Isabella perdió sus ojos de vista, porque en ese momento estaba concentrada en sus labios. A su espalda podía sentir el marco de la ventana, y agradecía ese firme apoyo.

Él inclinó la cabeza todavía más y le rozó los labios, acariciándo los con suavidad, como si estuviera comprobando su resistencia antes de apoderarse de ellos sin prisa alguna, seguro de la bienvenida que lo aguardaba.

Isabella sintió ese primer beso en todos los poros de su cuerpo. En respuesta, una dulce calidez le inundó el corazón. Se quedó sin alien to. Se tambaleó y levantó una mano para posarla sobre el férreo bra zo que tenía junto a ella.

Después sintió que la otra mano masculina le rodeaba la barbilla para alzarle la cabeza.

En la cabeza de Edward repicaban campanas de alarma que resona ban cual los salvajes gritos de una _banshee. _Se desentendió de ellas. Sa bía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que, en esa arena, él tenía el control absoluto. En lugar de retroceder, utilizó sus considerables habilidades para saborear esos voluptuosos labios antes de separarlos.

No necesitó mucho tiempo para comprender que, a pesar de que la habían besado antes, jamás se había rendido a los besos de un hom bre. Y él deseaba que lo hiciera. Implacable, aunque con gentileza, cambió la posición de los dedos que le sujetaban la barbilla y ejerció más presión, hasta que ella separó los labios. Cuando invadió su boca, sintió el jadeo de la muchacha y la súbita rigidez que se apoderó de su espalda.

Bajó el brazo y colocó la mano en su cintura para sostenerla mien tras le masajeaba los músculos de la base de la espalda con los dedos. Para distraerla y tranquilizarla hasta que se entregara a sus caricias.

En un momento dado, ella comenzó a devolverle el beso de forma tentadora, a devolverle cada caricia de forma inexperta, pero decidida. Su atrevimiento crecía por momentos.

Edward ladeó la cabeza y profundizó el beso.

El sabor de la muchacha era dulce. Delicado. Vulnerable.

Quería más, ese beso no era suficiente para satisfacer el súbito anhelo.

Todos sus músculos clamaban por acercarla a su cuerpo, por pe garla a él. Sin embargo, se resistió, recordándose lo que pretendía ha cer: demostrarle los peligros de encerraba ese plan de búsqueda de emociones fuertes. Pegarla a su cuerpo sería tentar el destino.

Sin importar lo deseable que fuera dicho destino.

Se apoderó de nuevo de su boca, deleitándose en la suavidad y en la sutil invitación que, por muy inocente que fuese, parecía haber sur gido de forma instintiva. Dejó que ambos se perdieran en el beso, de jó que el placer les calara hasta los huesos.

Mantuvo la mano en su cintura, negándose a moverla ni un ápice.

Ponerle fin al beso, levantar la cabeza y alejar la mano de su rostro le costó mucho más de lo que había esperado. Estaba un poco marea do y tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de clavar la vista en esos ojos castaños que lo miraban de hito en hito.

—¿Le ha parecido bastante emocionante?

Escuchó la seriedad de su voz y se preguntó a quién iba dirigida esa pregunta.

Ella parpadeó varias veces para despejarse, pero no tardó en tomar conciencia de la situación.

Miró los labios de Dexter y sintió un hormigueo en los suyos co mo respuesta. Aún podía sentir la euforia que le había provocado la in vasión de su lengua y todas las sensaciones que la habían inundado después. Podía sentir, reconocer, el anhelo que le pedía más. Aunque sabía que no podía saciarlo, todavía.

—De momento.

Su tono de voz la sorprendió: un ronroneo atrayente y cargado de confianza que no podría haber mejorado aunque se lo hubiera pro puesto.

Alzó la vista hacia sus ojos. Vio una expresión perpleja en las pro fundidades verde oscuro. Apartó la mirada para ocultar su satisfacción y deslizó la mano por el brazo masculino hasta llegar a la mano que le rodeaba la cintura, la cual procedió a apartar.

Dexter se enderezó cuando ella se alejó de la sombra que proyec taba. El vals que había estado sonando en el salón de baile llegó a su fin, pero aún no se les había unido nadie en la galería.

Isabella se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Por cierto, estaba equivocado.

—¿Sobre qué?

Ella aminoró el pasó y miró por encima del hombro. El conde se había girado para observarla, pero no se había apartado de la ventana.

—Sí que tengo que ir a Richmond —contestó y siguió mirándolo durante un instante antes de proseguir su camino hacia las puertas más cercanas.

—Isabella.

Ella se detuvo y se giró para encararlo. Se miraron desde la distancia.

El silencio se prolongó.

—¿Cuándo?

Isabella reflexionó al escuchar el tono hosco de su voz.

—Podemos discutir los detalles mañana por la mañana. En el par que.

Volvió a girarse y abrió la puerta antes de echar una última mirada hacia atrás.

—¿Enviará a su mozo de cuadra como esta mañana?

El la observó un instante. Cuando ya estaba a punto de perder los nervios, lo vio asentir.

—Como esta mañana.

Isabella inclinó la cabeza con un gesto elegante y se escabulló ha cia el salón. No tardó en sentir la mirada de Dexter en la espalda. Con paso demasiado decidido como para que alguien la detuviera, atravesó el salón de baile, se abrió paso hacia las escaleras y las bajó sin mirar ha cia atrás. Un criado se apresuró a entregarle su capa mientras que otro hacía parar a un coche de alquiler. Supo en todo momento que Dexter la estaba observando.

No se relajó lo suficiente como para regodearse con su victoria has ta que el coche de alquiler hubo llegado a Upper Brook Street.

.

.

.

Envuelto por el frío que precedía al amanecer, Edward esperaba so bre su ruano bajo el árbol del parque y la observaba acercarse a él. Las mansiones de Mayfair conformaban el telón de fondo y enfatizaban el hecho de que ella estaba abandonando su bien organizado mundo en pos del mundo mucho más desestructurado, peligroso y emocionante que la aguardaba bajo los árboles.

La observó atravesar Park Lane. Sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba, reacción que ya le resultaba familiar. El ruano se agitó y él tiró de las riendas para apaciguar a la enorme bestia.

La muchacha había ganado el último asalto de forma contunden te. Estaba atrapado, aunque dudaba de que ella lo supiera y mucho menos que comprendiera el motivo. Ni siquiera él acababa de compren derlo. Le resultaba incomprensible cómo había llegado a esa situación.

Una vez supo de los propósitos de la señorita Swan, le resultó imposible dejar que se marchara en busca de diversión con otros hom bres a sabiendas de que ese camino la conduciría a la ruina. Imposible debido a la clase de hombre que era, debido a la absoluta e innata con cepción de que, dado que le habían otorgado la capacidad de protegerla y mantenerla a salvo, era su deber hacerlo.

Todo eso estaba muy claro. Hacía mucho que se había percatado de su vena protectora y la había aceptado, se había aceptado, tal y co mo era. Lo que no comprendía era cómo había conseguido esa mu chacha despertar ese instinto protector para convertirlo en un rehén de sus propias convicciones y, al parecer, sin pretenderlo.

Estudió las facciones femeninas mientras ella se acercaba, pero no distinguió nada salvo su buen humor y su habitual alegría al verlo. No parecía estar considerando exigirle algo más ni daba muestras de estar maquinando nada. Parecía estar encantada ante la perspectiva de su cabalgada.

Tras tirar de las riendas de la yegua, ladeó la cabeza y esos ojos castaños estudiaron su rostro. Su sonrisa parecía un tanto burlona.

—¿Siempre está tan serio a esta hora de la mañana o algo que no tiene que ver con nuestra cabalgada le ronda la cabeza?

Edward entornó los ojos, los clavó en los de la muchacha y luego se ñaló con brusquedad hacia el parque.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

La sonrisa de la muchacha se ensanchó, pero se limitó a asentir con un gesto de la cabeza. Se dirigieron al trote hacia el camino de tierra.

Mientras tanto la observó, consciente de la necesidad de contem plarla, pero sin saber de dónde provenía. Montaba bien, con las manos firmes al igual que la postura, al parecer inconsciente del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida.

Como la mañana anterior, el parque estaba desierto; como la maña na anterior, se lanzaron al galope en cuanto llegaron al camino. Cabal garon juntos mientras amanecía, sintiendo el azote cortante del viento que coloreaba las mejillas femeninas. Cuando aminoraron la velocidad, la yegua hizo una cabriola, ansiosa por continuar; la muchacha la tran quilizó y la instó a acercarse al ruano.

Dieron la vuelta al parque y regresaron al lugar donde el mozo de cuadra esperaba bajo el árbol. La observó en silencio, consciente en extremo de su vitalidad, mientras las primeras luces del alba arrancaban destellos dorados a su cabello y oscurecían el café de sus ojos. Era la viva imagen de la vitalidad femenina y Edward era muy consciente de la intensa atracción que ejercía sobre él.

Ella lo miró con una expresión pletórica, con la inocencia de aque llos que disfrutaban de los placeres de la vida, sin importar lo insigni ficantes o sencillos que fueran.

Edward clavó los ojos al frente.

—Richmond. Hará buen tiempo esta noche —comentó mientras la miraba—. ¿Puede escabullirse de nuevo?

—¿Esta noche? —Se mordió el labio inferior mientras, a todas lu ces, repasaba la lista de compromisos—. Mis padres van a asistir a la ce na de los Devonshire, pero Amelia y yo estamos excusadas.

—¿Amelia?

—Mi hermana. Solemos elaborar nuestra propia lista de compro misos, de manera que esta noche puedo escaparme con facilidad.

Edward tiró de las riendas.

—Muy bien. Esta noche. Pero tengo una condición.

Ella lo observó con detenimiento.

—¿Qué condición?

—Que no le diga a nadie dónde ni con quién va a pasar la noche. Es más —dijo mirándola con seriedad—, la acompañaré en todas las sa lidas que ha planeado con la condición de que, durante esta tempo rada social o en las venideras, no añadirá nada más a esa lista y de que jamás le dirá a un alma nada sobre dichos sucesos ni sobre su asocia ción conmigo.

Isabella no respondió de inmediato, demasiado ocupada como es taba en sopesar la propuesta, demasiado ocupada como estaba en evitar que una sonrisa en exceso brillante y exultante asomara a sus labios. Cuando estuvo segura de que no se le escaparía, le sostuvo la mirada.

—Muy bien. Estoy de acuerdo.

El ruano se agitó y él lo apaciguó.

—La esperaré en la esquina de North Audley con Upper Brook Street. En un carruaje negro.

—¿Un carruaje cerrado?

—Sin duda alguna. Cambiaremos a mi tílburi en cuanto nos haya mos alejado de los ojos de la sociedad.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y dejó que su mirada vagara por su acom pañante antes de añadir con confianza:

—Es un alivio poder delegar estos asuntos en manos de alguien tan capaz.

Eso hizo que el entornara los ojos, pero Isabella se limito a ensan char su sonrisa y a despedirse.

—Hasta esta noche, pues. ¿A qué hora?

—A las nueve. Todos estarán cenando a esa hora.

Isabella siguió sonriendo y dejó que una expresión risueña aso mara a sus ojos antes de dar un tirón a las riendas y dirigirse a las puer tas antes de que se le subiera el éxito a la cabeza y se delatara.

.

.

.

—Está funcionando a la perfección. ¡A la más absoluta perfección! No puede evitarlo.

—Explica eso.

Amelia se subió a la cama de su hermana y se tumbó junto a ella. Estaba bien avanzada la tarde, momento en el que solían pasar una ho ra a solas.

—Se parece tanto a nuestros primos, justo como sospechaba. No puede evitar protegerme.

Amelia frunció el ceño.

—Protegerte ¿de qué? No estás haciendo nada demasiado peligro so, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no.

Isabella se recostó en la cama de manera que no tuviera que en frentar la mirada de su hermana. Asistir a la _soirée _del consulado cor so había sido lo más arriesgado que había hecho en la vida; era muy consciente de ese hecho mientras charlaba con Leopold Korsinsky y re zaba porque Dexter se acercara a ella. Jacob se había negado a acom pañarla, pero la necesidad de ir era imperiosa. Amelia había explicado que su desaparición del saloncito de lady Cavendish se debía a un dolor de cabeza, y gracias a Dexter y a la precisa noción que ella tenía de su carácter, todo había salido bien. Siempre que él estuviera en la misma habitación, jamás correría peligro.

—Se trata más de crear un peligro potencial, al menos en su cabe za. Para él, eso es más que suficiente.

—Entonces, dime, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—No puedo decírtelo. Puso la condición de que no podría decirle a nadie lo que hacíamos. Ni siquiera que él es mi acompañante, pero tú ya lo sabías.

El ceño de Amelia se acentuó, pero luego desapareció.

—Bueno, después de todos estos años, supongo que sabes lo que estás haciendo.

Se recostó en la cama.

—¿Cómo van tus planes? —le preguntó Isabella.

—Muy despacio. No me había dado cuenta de la cantidad de posi bles maridos que hay en la alta sociedad una vez que pasas por alto el detalle de que estén o no buscando esposa.

—Creía que ya tenías a un caballero en mente.

Isabella sospechaba quién era.

Su hermana dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Y lo tengo, pero no va a resultar fácil.

Isabella no dijo nada. Si se trataba de quien ella sospechaba, esa frase era el eufemismo del siglo.

—He decidido que tengo que estar segura, más allá de cualquier duda, de que es el hombre que quiero, dado que atraparlo va a costarme mucho esfuerzo. —Se detuvo un instante y luego añadió—: Y dado que bien podría fracasar.

Isabella miró a su gemela, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna sugerencia.

Los minutos fueron pasando mientras permanecían allí tendidas, satisfechas con la mutua compañía, y con las mentes inundadas por un torbellino de planes y esperanzas; todas esas cosas que sólo se confia ban la una a la otra. Isabella estaba sumida en una ensoñación acerca de lo que podría depararle su escapada a Richmond cuando Amelia le hizo una pregunta.

—¿De verdad crees que es seguro alentar el instinto protector de Dexter?

—¿Seguro? —Isabella parpadeó—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que si recuerdas todo lo que hemos oído por boca de Honoria, de Patience y de las demás, ese instinto protector con el que estás jugando va de la mano de la posesividad. Y no es una posesividad común y corriente. Al menos, no en lo que se refiere a nuestros primos.

Isabella sopesó sus palabras.

—Pero, eso es lo que quiero, ¿no?

La voz de Amelia le respondió:

—¿Estás completamente segura?

* * *

Edward & su instinto protector me encantan. Por fin, esta se esta dando cuenta de la atracción que siente hacía Bella.

Espero les haya gustado la actualización. Gracias por los followers, favs & views. ¿Comentarios?. Besos.

_**StayGirl22**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a Stephanie Laurens.**

**Summary:**

Isabella es una Swan de los pies a la cabeza, y está decidida a encontrar marido por sí misma, y además, que sea un hombre que la ame por lo que es. Ya que no lo ha podido encontrar en los lugares "correctos" para una dama, decide buscarlo en los lugares "equivocados", empezando por un conocido salón de juego. Allí conoce a Edward Cullen, duque de Dexter, que le ofrece ser su compañero de partida forman una pareja perfecta, e Isabella sabe que ha encontrado al hombre que quería, pero lograr que se comprometa su corazón será otra historia. Isabella conocerá los escandalosos secretos del pasado de Edward, y su espíritu herido. Pronto logrará que la desee con locura, pero no le será fácil oírlo decir "te quiero".

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

Isabella se escabulló de la casa de sus padres por la puerta lateral y salió a un callejón estrecho. Tras cerrar la puerta, se arrebujó en su capa y caminó deprisa hasta el extremo del callejón, desde donde echó un vistazo a la calle.

Había un carruaje negro en la esquina de North Audley Street.

Estaba esperándola. La puerta del carruaje se abrió cuando se acercó.

—Suba. Rápido.

La mano de Edward, enorme y de dedos largos, le hizo un gesto im perioso en cuanto apareció. Tras reprimir una sonrisa, Isabella se aga rró a ella y dejó que la ayudara a subir. Cuando estuvo sentada, el con de se inclinó sobre ella para cerrar la puerta y acto seguido dio unos golpecitos en el techo; el carruaje se puso en marcha entre el ruido de los cascos de los caballos.

Sólo entonces Edward le soltó la mano. Al pasar bajo la luz de una farola, Isabella vio que la estaba mirando. Sonrió con alegría y dejó que sus ojos contemplaran las calles por las que transcurrían.

La excitación le corría por las venas y se deslizaba sobre su piel. Aunque se debía más a la presencia del hombre, a su cercanía en la os curidad, que al destino de aquel viaje. Isabella percibió que la mirada masculina abandonaba su rostro y se posaba más abajo. Era muy cons ciente de su presencia física, del calor que emanaba su cuerpo, de su manifiesta virilidad; del hecho de estar confinada en el interior de un estrecho carruaje con todo lo que eso conllevaba y de las consecuen cias que eso podría acarrear.

—Al menos ha tenido el buen juicio de ponerse una pelliza.

Ella lo miró de reojo.

—Dudo mucho que pueda disfrutar del paseo si estoy temblando de frío. —Estaba preparada para temblar, aunque no precisamente de frío.

El carruaje aminoró la velocidad y giró para atravesar unas puertas cuyos pilares estaban coronados por ¿un par de águilas? Rodearon una casa enorme y atravesaron Park Lane. Ante ellos apareció una man sión; el cochero la rodeó y continuó.

—Mi tílburi está esperando.

No había terminado de pronunciar las palabras cuando el carruaje se detuvo. Edward abrió la portezuela y se apeó antes de ayudarla a ha cer lo mismo.

En el patio reinaban las sombras. El conde la condujo hasta un tíl buri y la ayudó a subir al asiento. Dos lacayos desengancharon los ca ballos del carruaje y se los llevaron; otro sostenía la nerviosa pareja en ganchada al tílburi. Edward cogió las riendas y se sentó a su lado. Tras mirarla, extendió el brazo por encima de ella para buscar algo.

—Aquí tiene —dijo al tiempo que dejaba caer un manto suave y grueso sobre su regazo—. Hará más frío cuando nos pongamos en marcha. —Miró al frente y le hizo un gesto al lacayo con la cabeza—. Suéltalos.

Tras liberar los caballos, el muchacho corrió a toda prisa hacia la parte trasera del tílburi mientras Edward sacudía las riendas. Isabella se aferró a la barra del asiento en cuanto la gravilla crujió bajo las rue das y el vehículo se puso en marcha a gran velocidad. Mientras lo ro deaban, trató de examinar el gigantesco edificio, pero el manto de os curidad que lo envolvía no se lo permitió. Avanzaron con rapidez y las puertas de entrada no tardaron en aparecer frente a ellos. En cuanto el vehículo tomó la curva y las ruedas comenzaron a girar sin impedi mento alguno, soltó la barra y se acomodó en el asiento.

Al sacudir el manto que tenía en el regazo, descubrió que su tacto era maravilloso; una pieza de seda gruesa y pesada. Por no mencionar los colores, intensos y ricos incluso a la tenue luz. Tenía largos flecos en dos de los extremos. Se lo echó sobre los hombros y se arrebujó en él. Dexter la miró para comprobar que estaba convenientemente abri gada antes de volver a concentrarse en los caballos.

Su residencia estaba emplazada en el extremo sur de Park Lane, justo en la parte sudeste de la zona elegante de la ciudad. Un lugar bas tante seguro para pasear con él de noche en un carruaje descubierto en dirección a Kings Road.

Los caballos estaban descansados y los escasos vehículos que se veían estaban a gran distancia. Isabella se puso cómoda y se dispuso a disfrutar del aire fresco y de la tranquilidad de la noche. No tardaron mucho en cruzar el río en Putney, tras lo cual atravesaron algunos pue blos y aldeas pequeñas. Durante el trayecto, las nubes se dispersaron y la luna brilló en todo su esplendor. A la postre llegaron a Richmond, un pueblo que dormía bajo el aterciopelado cielo cuajado de estrellas. Tras la última de las casas, una vez cruzada la distancia que separaba el pueblo del río, se extendía la oscura silueta de Deer Park.

Isabella se enderezó en cuanto el primero de los enormes árboles con sus extensas ramas estuvo a la vista. Había visitado el lugar en nu merosas ocasiones a lo largo de los años y no le resultaba desconocido, pero parecía distinto en la oscuridad. Más cautivador. Como si la pro mesa de los deleites que ofrecía resultara más palpable. Un escalofrío le recorrió la piel, haciéndola temblar.

Al instante, notó la mirada de Edward sobre ella, pero la evitó. El hombre se vio obligado a mirar de nuevo a los caballos mientras se in ternaban en el sombrío parque.

Los envolvió un penetrante silencio que sólo quedaba interrumpi do por el ulular de un búho, por los movimientos de algún animalillo nocturno y por las rítmicas pisadas de los cascos de los caballos. La luz de la luna era muy tenue, suficiente para distinguir las formas, pero no así los colores. En la ligera brisa flotaba el olor de los árboles, de la hierba y del manto de hojas caídas. Los ciervos estaban dormidos y sus redondeadas siluetas se distinguían bajo los troncos de los árbo les. Algunos estaban de pie, pero los intrusos que habían irrumpido en ese mundo iluminado por la luz de la luna no despertaron su interés. Se habían internado hasta el corazón del parque, ocultos a los ojos del mundo, cuando Edward tiró de las riendas para detener los caba llos. El silencio, ese silencio que confería una cualidad misteriosa a la noche, se hizo más impenetrable y se cerró en torno a ellos. El conde aseguró las riendas y se giró hacia ella. Con los ojos abiertos como pla tos, Amanda contempló maravillada la imagen de los prados que se ex tendían más allá del camino, bordeados por los árboles y desiertos sal vo por la luz de la luna.

—¿Le parece lo bastante emocionante?

Isabella escuchó la pregunta formulada en un susurro; no había rastro de cinismo en ella. El hombre parecía tan absorto en la belleza del paisaje como ella.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Nunca había respirado un aire tan puro y fresco como aquél.

—Es... extraño —contestó mientras lo miraba—. Venga... demos un pequeño paseo.

El enarcó las cejas, pero se puso en pie, pasó delante de ella y se apeó de un salto. Acto seguido extendió los brazos y la ayudó a des cender los escalones antes de tomarla de la mano con fuerza y obser var el paisaje bañado por la luz plateada.

—¿En qué dirección?

—Por allí —contestó Isabella al tiempo que señalaba hacia un pi nar situado frente a ellos.

Edward le dio una orden al lacayo y después, sin soltarle la mano, se pusieron en marcha.

Hacía años que no paseaba cogida de la mano con alguien. Lo en contró inesperadamente agradable y la invadió una sensación de liber tad mucho más intensa que si fuera de su brazo. Aunque cuando me tió el pie en un hoyo, él no tuvo la menor dificultad para ayudarla a guardar el equilibrio. Isabella soltó una carcajada y le dio las gracias con una sonrisa antes de envolverse mejor en el manto y dejar que la tomara de nuevo de la mano para proseguir la marcha.

Dejaron atrás el camino. La sensación de soledad, de ser los únicos seres vivos presentes en el sereno paisaje, se hizo más intensa con cada paso que daban. La conciencia de saberse aislados, un hombre y una mujer, cobró fuerza. No había ninguna otra criatura viva que distraje ra sus sentidos.

La magia que la luz de la luna derramaba sobre ellos actuaba como una droga para los sentidos. Isabella se sentía un tanto mareada cuan do llegaron al pinar. Era consciente de que Edward la miraba, pero le re sultaba imposible descifrar sus intenciones.

¿Qué opinión tendría de ella? ¿La vería como una obligación, co mo una mujer a la que estaba obligado a proteger por una cuestión de honor? ¿O como una mujer con quien era un placer caminar de la ma no bajo la luz de la luna?

No sabía cuál era la respuesta, pero estaba decidida a averiguarla.

Los pinos formaban un bosquecillo en el que se internaba un sen dero. Isabella miró a Edward.

—¿Podemos seguir el sendero?

Él le devolvió la mirada.

—Como desee.

Ella abrió la marcha, contemplándolo todo mientras avanzaban en tre las sombras de los árboles. El sendero conducía hasta un claro donde el caminante podía detenerse para admirar los pinos. Isabella así lo hizo. Los árboles ocultaban la luna y su luz apenas llegaba al claro, creando una atmósfera aún más etérea en el lugar.

Se zafó de los dedos de Edward y se arrebujó en el manto de seda. Cuando se detuvo a contemplar los árboles, sus sentidos se vieron inun dados por la sutil promesa, por el esquivo susurro que flotaba en la bri sa nocturna. Se dio la vuelta para observar al conde. La mirada del hombre abandonó los árboles para clavarse en ella. Isabella titubeó un instante antes de acortar la distancia que los separaba. Extendió un bra zo hasta posar la mano sobre uno de sus hombros, se puso de puntillas y lo besó en los labios.

Edward no reaccionó de inmediato, aunque tampoco tardó en cam biar de posición; le rodeó la cintura con las manos y la sujetó para apo derarse de sus labios. Le devolvió la suave caricia antes de pasarle la lengua por los labios, consiguiendo que ella los separara. Y, sin más de mora, se introdujo en su boca.

Sus labios siguieron unidos y sus lenguas se rozaron, se acaricia ron con una furtiva promesa. Sintió que Edward le clavaba los dedos en la espalda y la sujetaba con más fuerza, como si quisiera mantener la inmóvil allí donde estaba, con los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo. Como si quisiera mantener las distancias cuando lo único que ella quería era acortarlas.

El puso fin al beso y alzó la cabeza, aunque no fue capaz de sepa rarse mucho. Esos ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos.

—¿Qué está buscando?

Isabella deslizó los dedos hasta su nuca.

—Ya se lo he dicho: emociones. Me dijo que las encontraría aquí.

«En tus brazos.»

Lo retó con la mirada a que malinterpretara sus palabras mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba y hacía caso omiso de la presión que ejercían esas manos sobre su cintura. Su pelliza le rozó el abrigo. Lo miró a los ojos, casi ocultos por las sombras, y rogó en silencio es tar apretando la clavija correcta: formular un desafío que él no pudie ra eludir.

—Muéstramelas. —Bajó la mirada hasta sus labios—. Quiero sa ber... quiero sentir esas emociones.

Se puso de puntillas para volver a besarlo. En esa ocasión, él parti cipó en el beso desde un principio. Sus labios se encontraron, sus len guas se unieron y después, como si el desafío hubiera tenido éxito en su propósito de abrir una puerta cerrada, Edward relajó los músculos de los brazos. Sus dedos se alejaron de la cintura para introducirse ba jo el escurridizo manto de seda. Poco a poco y de forma deliberada, la acercó a él.

El contacto, la sensación de estar cuerpo a cuerpo, fue una sorpresa; una deliciosa sorpresa. La fuerza con que la rodeaba la habría hecho re sistirse si se hubiera tratado de otro hombre. En cambio, se apoyó con tra él y sonrió para sus adentros mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza y le acariciaba la espalda. El contraste entre su esbelta forma y ese volumi noso cuerpo, entre su complexión delicada y esa enorme fortaleza, le resultó maravilloso. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó y sintió que él respon día a su vez. Sintió que sus corazones se desbocaban. Sintió que a él lo embargaba el deseo de refrenarse. Y dio gracias al ver que no lo hacía.

Bajo la ropa, Edward parecía duro como el acero, ardiente y fuerte, viril. Comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en los pechos, aplastados contra el abrigo del hombre. Le temblaban las manos por el deseo de acari ciarlo. Enterró una de ellas en su pelo y la deslizó una y otra vez por los espesos mechones, cuyo tacto era semejante a la seda del manto que la cubría. Dejó la otra mano apoyada sobre su torso; la habría movido de buena gana, pero él la distrajo.

La arrastró aún más a la vorágine del beso. Le robó la razón. Cap turó sus sentidos con una súbita llamarada de pasión. Con el súbito des cubrimiento del deseo que los consumía. Con la tentación de una ne cesidad desconocida.

Edward ladeó la cabeza y profundizó el beso; la acercó aún más ha cia él y la retuvo allí donde quería tenerla. Allí donde su mente la había estado imaginando desde que la siguió al interior del pinar, Dios sabría por qué. Había dejado de pensar con claridad desde que puso un pie en ese paisaje desierto. Y así lo había atrapado; así había logrado in volucrarlo en un interludio cuyos peligros conocía de sobra. Aun así, ¿cómo rechazarla? ¿Cómo negarse? Dado su estado de ánimo, habría resultado una tarea imposible.

Sus labios eran voluptuosos; su boca, la encarnación de la tenta ción; ese cuerpo rendido a él y atrapado entre sus brazos, la quintaesencia de la feminidad. Se concentró en el beso con la intención de profundizarlo aún más, de extraer todo el placer de la siguiente caricia y de la siguiente.

Mejor eso que permitirles a sus disolutos sentidos evaluar y consi derar las posibilidades que encerraba el esbelto cuerpo que abrazaba. Ella murmuró algo y se acercó aún más, presa de un delicado es tremecimiento. Edward la estrechó con fuerza y dejó que se amoldara a su cuerpo para que disfrutara del contacto tanto como él. Atrapó sus labios en un beso abrasador y dejó que experimentara el poder del fue go con el que tanto deseaba jugar.

El roce de las llamas la estimuló. Lo percibió en la leve tensión que se adueñó de su espalda; en el modo en el que se entregó aún más a la pasión, al deseo. Si bien este último era de naturaleza huidiza; dulce cuando asomaba, pero velado, cauteloso.

Lo embargó la acuciante necesidad de verla consumida por el de seo. Una necesidad extraña en él; jamás había codiciado el deseo de una mujer. Durante toda su vida, había sido siempre al contrario; siempre habían sido ellas quienes lo desearan. Sin embargo, en ese momento... Intentó poner freno a la situación y descubrió que no podía. La tentación era demasiado poderosa.

Ella respondió con avidez al siguiente beso, mucho más exigente. Aunque Edward seguía percibiendo una barrera, real aunque insustan cial, que limitaba la pasión que ella quería mostrarle, revelarle; que marcaba el límite de lo que estaba dispuesta a entregarle.

Incluso a sabiendas de que no podía llegar más lejos, al menos no todavía -ni nunca, si sabía lo que le convenía-, volvió a apoderarse de su boca y sintió que ella se aferraba a él con más fuerza; percibió su jadeo y permitió que el insidioso susurro del deseo lo gobernara.

Puso fin al beso y le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para recorrerle el mentón con los labios antes de descender un poco. La delicada forma de su garganta, esa piel suave como el satén, lo tentaba más allá de la razón. Sus dedos se movieron por voluntad propia, atrapados en el sensual hechizo; sus labios exploraron el lugar, lo saborearon y descubrieron el salvaje latido de su pulso en la base de la garganta.

Ella había enterrado los dedos en su cabello y no dejaba de acari ciarlo. Cuando por fin encontró la fuerza necesaria para alzar la cabeza, la muchacha le apartó el mechón que le había caído sobre la frente y lo miró a los ojos con expresión reflexiva. Al instante, le rozó la mejilla con los dedos antes de moverlos para acariciarle los labios.

Esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y encantada. Tal vez un poco tem blorosa, puesto que respiraba entre jadeos. Situación que empeoró cuando volvió a pegarse a su torso.

—Gracias —le dijo, y él percibió el brillo que iluminaba sus ojos pese a la escasez de luz.

Retrocedió un paso y Edward tuvo que obligar a sus músculos a que se relajaran; tuvo que ordenarles a sus brazos que dejaran de estre charla.

La muchacha ladeó la cabeza con los ojos clavados en él.

—Será mejor que volvamos al carruaje. Será muy tarde cuando lle guemos a la ciudad.

Eso tendría que haberlo dicho él, no ella. Resistió el impulso de menear la cabeza y trató de recuperar su buen juicio. Compuso una ex presión impasible y decidida. Resultaba imposible atisbar sentimiento alguno tras la inconfundible máscara del deseo.

Ella se apartó y Edward se lo permitió de mala gana.

Deslizó una mano por su brazo que él capturó al instante. Sin de jar de mirarla a los ojos, se llevó esa mano a los labios y depositó un be so sobre esos dedos firmemente atrapados entre los suyos.

—Vamos —dijo sin soltarla—. El carruaje nos espera.

El viaje de regreso fue igual de tranquilo que el de ida, aunque muy diferente en un aspecto concreto: la muchacha no dejó de parlotear du rante todo el trayecto. Aunque la conversación tenía sentido, todo un logro teniendo en cuenta la distancia que recorrieron, Edward no se de jó engañar.

Ella había conseguido más de lo que esperaba; las emociones que había experimentado la habían desconcertado.

Tras dejar el tílburi y los caballos en manos de los lacayos y los mo zos de cuadra, Edward entró en su casa. Se tenía bien merecido el des concierto por lo que le había hecho a él.

Entró en la cocina llevando en la mano el manto de seda, que aún conservaba el calor de su cuerpo, y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Sólo se per mitió rememorar lo ocurrido durante la noche cuando estuvo rodeado por el lujurioso ambiente de la estancia y tendido sobre la otomana, con el manto de seda a su lado y una copa de brandy en la mano.

Las ascuas que ardían en la chimenea se apagaron poco a poco mientras comparaba y analizaba los anteriores encuentros. Dos cosas parecían ciertas: Isabella Swan estaba siguiendo un plan y a esas al turas él ya estaba involucrado.

Sin embargo, había una pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta: ¿lo había elegido a él desde un primer momento para acompañarla en su búsqueda de emociones o se había decidido por su persona después, cuando resultó evidente que era la mejor alternativa? Una pregunta de lo más pertinente, dado que el resto del plan era un misterio para él.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Cuál era su objetivo final?

¿Acaso estaba disfrutando de un último coqueteo antes de casarse con algún aristócrata socialmente aceptable? Ese comentario acerca de que el comienzo de la temporada marcaría el punto y final de sus aven turas así lo sugería.

Pero ¿y si no era así? ¿Qué pasaría si detrás de su candor, que él no se tragaba ni por asomo, se encontraba la determinación a conseguir al go más?

¿Y si su objetivo final fuera casarse con él?

Frunció el ceño, tomó un largo sorbo de brandy que procedió a sa borear y aguardó. Sin embargo, la reacción que esperaba no se pro dujo. La reacción que le haría tomar la decisión de pararle los pies, de mantenerla a distancia... ¿Dónde estaba esa respuesta instintiva, la que jamás le había fallado con anterioridad?

—¡Por el amor de Dios!

Bebió otro trago de brandy. Eso era lo que Isabella Swan había logrado: tentar a esa parte de sí mismo que había enterrado tanto tiem po atrás.

Alejó sus pensamientos de esos derroteros, pero la sensación de que su mente comenzaba a despejarse y de que las ideas comenzaban a asentarse le dijo que estaba en lo cierto. Mientras bebía un sorbo de vez en cuando y mantenía la mirada clavada en las ascuas casi extinguidas, esperó a ser capaz de enfrentarse con cierto grado de tranquilidad a la pregunta final: ¿en qué lugar lo dejaba su plan exactamente?

Estaban inmersos en el juego que ella había elegido y del cual él formaba parte. No se planteaba la opción de retirarse y abandonar. Ni hablar. En cuanto al objetivo final del juego, ni lo sabía ni lo intuía; ten dría que seguir el son que marcara Isabella Swan. Eso formaba par te del juego. La muchacha se las había ingeniado para llevar la batuta y no se le ocurría modo alguno de quitársela.

Lo que significaba que estaba siendo arrastrado, dirigido y mani pulado por una mujer.

Aguardó de nuevo la consabida e inevitable reacción; y de nuevo ésta brilló por su ausencia. Por primera vez en su vida, no le contraria ba la idea de que una mujer dictara sus movimientos. Al menos por un tiempo.

Apuró el contenido de la copa con una mueca de autodesprecio.

Dado el terreno de juego en el que se enfrentaban, dada la expe riencia que él tenía en ese ámbito, la decisión última -la facultad para detener el juego, redirigirlo o incluso para reescribir las normas- esta ba en sus manos. Y siempre lo estaría.

Se preguntó si ella se habría dado cuenta de ese detalle.

.

.

.

Tras el paseo por Richmond Park a la luz de la luna, a Isabella le resultaba muy difícil fingir interés en un acontecimiento tan banal co mo un baile.

—Ojalá pudiera escaparme —le susurró a Amelia mientras pasea ban por el salón de baile de lady Carmichael detrás de su madre.

Amelia la miró con expresión horrorizada.

—No puedes fingir otro dolor de cabeza. La última vez evité que mamá llamara al doctor Graham a duras penas.

Isabella contempló la flor y nata de la alta sociedad con evidente pesimismo.

—En ese caso, no me queda más remedio que aguantar. ¿No era esta noche la velada en casa de los Farthingale?

—Sí, pero tendrás que poner buena cara durante una hora más an tes de poder marcharte. Y, además, tendrás que buscar a Jacob.

—Cierto. —Isabella escrutó la multitud con detenimiento—. ¿Lo has visto?

Amelia negó con la cabeza. Louise se acomodó en un diván junto a lady Osbaldestone y su tía, la duquesa viuda de St. Ives. Tras hacer las reverencias de rigor e intercambiar algunos saludos, las gemelas pro siguieron el paseo a través de la creciente multitud.

—Allí están Emily y Anne.

Isabella siguió la mirada de su hermana hasta el lugar donde se en contraban las dos nerviosas muchachas, de pie junto a una de las pa redes. Emily y Anne Ashford debutaban esa temporada. Las gemelas conocían a su familia de toda la vida. Con idénticas sonrisas, se enca minaron hacia las jovencitas.

Los rostros de las Ashford se iluminaron al verlas.

—Éste es vuestro primer baile, ¿verdad? —preguntó Amelia al lle gar junto a ellas.

Ambas asintieron y sus tirabuzones castaños se agitaron con el mo vimiento.

—No os preocupéis —las tranquilizó Isabella—. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero sobreviviréis a esta primera noche sin hacer nada que os arruine a los ojos de los demás.

Emily sonrió, nerviosa pero agradecida.

—Es que es todo tan abrumador. —Hizo un gesto en dirección a la muchedumbre que abarrotaba el salón de baile.

—Al principio sí —le aseguró Amelia—. Pero después de unas cuantas semanas, estaréis tan acostumbradas como nosotras.

Isabella y su hermana siguieron hablando de temas sin importan cia, animando con habilidad a las jovencitas a fin de tranquilizarlas.

Estaba buscando un par de jóvenes apropiados para que entretu viesen a Emily y Anne cuando Sam Ashford, uno de sus hermanos, emergió de la multitud. Alto, de complexión fuerte y vestido con so briedad, Sam saludó a las gemelas con una inclinación de cabeza antes de situarse detrás de ellas para observar a los invitados.

—Un acontecimiento relativamente poco concurrido. En cuanto la temporada dé comienzo, será mucho peor.

Emily lanzó una mirada perpleja en dirección a Isabella.

Esta reprimió el impulso de darle una patada a Sam.

—Da igual que haya cien personas o quinientas. No podrás ver a más de veinte a la vez.

—Y para cuando den comienzo los bailes más importantes, esta réis mucho más cómodas —añadió Amelia.

Sam miró a sus hermanas con actitud pensativa y manifiesta censura.

—Esta temporada es vuestra oportunidad para conseguir un buen enlace. Tal vez debierais poner más empeño en atraer la atención de los caballeros adecuados. Aquí escondidas...

—Sam —lo interrumpió Isabella, que lo miró echando chis pas por los ojos cuando él giró la cabeza en su dirección—. ¿Puedes ver a Jacob Black?

—¿Black? —Sam estiró el cuello y echó un vistazo a su alrededor—. No creo que sea de gran ayuda.

De más ayuda que él, sin duda alguna. Con veintisiete años de edad, Sam era un pelmazo redomado, pomposo y arrogante. Isabella decidió apartar la atención del hombre de sus hermanas y Amelia apro vechó la oportunidad para distraer a las chicas.

—No veo na... ¡Vaya!

El semblante de Sam adoptó una expresión impasible que Isabella conocía a la perfección. Siguió la mirada del hombre y no se sorprendió al descubrir que su hermano mayor, Lucien Ashford, viz conde de Calverton, sorteaba la multitud con su característica sonrisa sesgada en los labios.

—Así que estáis aquí...

Isabella sabía que Luc era perfectamente consciente de su presen cia y de la de Amelia, aunque el recién llegado parecía tener ojos sólo para sus hermanas. El impacto de esa mirada de ojos entornados las hizo florecer como un par de capullos bajo el sol. Con un gesto ele gante, el vizconde se inclinó y las ayudó a incorporarse tras la reve rencia de rigor; aprovechando que las tenía sujetas por las manos, hizo girar primero a Emily y después a Anne al tiempo que su mirada pers picaz se detenía en sus vestidos nuevos. Dejó que la aprobación que sentía se reflejara en su expresión.

—Sospecho que vais a tener mucho éxito, _mes enfants, _así que se rá mejor que me dé prisa. Bailaré la primera pieza contigo —dijo, tras lo que hizo un solemne gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Emily— y la segunda contigo. —Sonrió a Anne.

Ambas muchachas estaban encantadas. Las radiantes sonrisas trans formaron su sencillo atractivo en una belleza fascinante. Isabella se mordió la lengua para evitar decirle a Luc que, puesto que había in vitado a sus hermanas a bailar, se vería obligado a quedarse en el baile al menos durante las dos primeras piezas, cosa que rara vez hacía. El hecho de haberse comprometido a hacerlo contrastaba en gran medi da con la contribución que hasta entonces había hecho Sam al éxi to de Emily y Anne.

Aunque los hermanos eran semejantes en altura y complexión fí sica, Luc había sido bendecido con una sensual apostura y con el ca rácter y las aptitudes que ésta requería. Ese hecho había supuesto una continua fuente de disputas entre ellos desde hacía años, de modo que Sam había convertido el carácter libertino de su hermano en el ob jeto de sus frecuentes críticas.

Isabella miró de reojo a Sam y se percató del manifiesto re sentimiento que revelaban sus ojos, clavados en Luc. Tampoco pasó por alto la furia que reflejaban, como si Sam detestara la facilidad con la que su hermano conseguía el cariño de la gente. Se vio obligada a reprimir un resoplido; la solución era muy sencilla, siempre y cuan do Sam se tomara la molestia de aprender algo de su hermano. Tal vez Luc fuera arrogante y horriblemente sobreprotector, y sin duda te nía una lengua afilada, pero jamás pontificaba, sermoneaba ni echaba rapapolvos, algo que a Sam le encantaba hacer. Además, el vizcon de poseía una bondad innata que cualquier mujer que se preciara reco nocía, apreciaba y agradecía.

Isabella descubrió que Amelia aunaba sus fuerzas con Luc y se unía a las bromas para alentar la confianza de las jovencitas. Su gemela era el contrapunto perfecto para la belleza morena del vizconde, taciturna y melancólica. Contempló el perfil del hombre con detenimiento. Había algo familiar en él; claro que hacía años que lo conocía. Parpadeó con incredulidad y miró a Sam, que también se encontraba de perfil. Ambos eran semejantes a uno que le resultaba aún más familiar.

Volvió a mirar a Luc.

«¿Eres familia de Dexter?»

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacer la pregunta en voz alta. La respuesta que habría conseguido de haber sido tan tonta como pa ra preguntar no tardó en cruzar su mente. Luc se habría girado muy despacio hacia ella con esa mirada perspicaz e inquietante y le habría preguntado en voz baja: «¿De qué conoces a Dexter?»

No podía preguntar; pero creía recordar que había ciertos lazos fa miliares que unían a los Ashford y los Cullen. Observó a Luc y a Sam desde una nueva perspectiva. Comparado con su hermano, la imagen de este último no resultaba tan atractiva. Luc era un poco más esbelto y fuerte; tenía el cabello negro y los ojos de un tono azul oscu ro. Sam, con el cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, se parecía algo más a Edward; aunque con ese porte tan arrogante y desdeñoso, sumado al resentimiento con el que se comportaba, desmerecía al lado de cualquiera de los otros dos hombres. Los tres parecían haber sido cortados por un mismo patrón, tanto en lo referente a la constitución fí sica como en las facciones; pero en el caso de Sam algo había sali do mal y los defectos resultaban tan evidentes que le restaban parte del atractivo, tanto físico como de cualquier otro tipo.

—Y ahora, queridas mías, debo dejaros. —La voz de Luc inte rrumpió sus pensamientos—. No obstante, volveré en cuanto suene la primera nota del violín.

Le dio un tirón a uno de los tirabuzones de Emily, sonrió a Anne con cariño y acto seguido hizo una reverencia en dirección a Amelia, gesto que también incluyó a Isabella. Cuando se enderezó, miró a su hermano.

—Sam, si no te importa, me gustaría comentarte algo... —Le hizo un gesto a su hermano con el dedo y se alejó de ellas, obligando a Sam a seguirlo.

Logrando que éste dejara a sus hermanas en paz. Isabella asintió con aprobación para sus adentros y descubrió que los ojos de Amelia reflejaban ese mismo sentimiento. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Y ahora...

Cinco minutos después, contemplaba el círculo de admiradores que tanto ella como Amelia habían conseguido reunir alrededor de las hermanas Ashford. Gratificante. Y, en cierto modo, satisfactorio. Le hizo un gesto a su gemela para que le prestara atención.

—Voy en busca de Jacob. ¿Se lo dirás a mamá si no estoy aquí cuando os vayáis?

Amelia asintió con una sonrisa, aunque su mirada no fue tan alegre.

—Ten cuidado.

Isabella le contestó con una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Siempre lo tengo.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud. La primera pieza de baile estaba a punto de empezar. Jacob debía de estar en alguna parte del salón; su madre había acordado encontrarse allí con la de Jacob y sin duda éste la habría acompañado, puesto que no habían planeado otra cosa. Y no había planeado otra cosa porque se sentía insegura. No so bre lo que deseaba; eso lo llevaba grabado a fuego en el corazón. Su inseguridad procedía de algo más intangible. De algo relacionado con ese beso a la luz de la luna. Tal vez de la facilidad con la que Edward había conseguido despertar su pasión y hacer que anhelara mucho más. ¿O se trataba sólo de una reacción un tanto remilgada por su parte? Fuera lo que fuese, la precaución había hecho por fin acto de presencia. Una precaución que le resultaba del todo desconocida; una especie de inquietud puramente instintiva, derivada del hecho de saber que esta ba jugando con fuego y tentando a una bestia salvaje de forma impru dente.

Sin embargo, la inquietud y la precaución no eran rivales para la emoción que había nacido a la luz de la luna.

La impaciencia.

Era un molesto picor bajo la piel, una necesidad que exigía la satisfacción como su única cura. Cada vez que recordaba las sensacio nes que la habían invadido cuando estaba entre los brazos de Dexter, la fuerza con la que la había estrechado, el roce de esos labios, de su lengua...

—Vaya, querida señorita Swan, ¡me alegro muchísimo de verla!

Isabella tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de poder enfocar con la vista al caballero que la saludaba con una reverencia. Ocultando su fastidio tras una débil sonrisa, correspondió a la reverencia y le ofre ció la mano.

—Señor Newton.

Michael Newton, un hombre rubio y de ojos castaños, la tomó de la mano y le ofreció su característica sonrisa arrogante.

—Lady Black me aseguró que usted asistiría al baile. Me pre guntaba si sería necesario tomarme la molestia de asistir a semejante acontecimiento tan al principio de la temporada, pero imaginarla va gando sola y perdida entre esta muchedumbre sin la compañía ade cuada desterró todas las dudas al respecto. Así pues, aquí estoy, de nue vo presto a ofrecerle mi brazo.

Cosa que procedió a hacer con una floritura.

Isabella resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. A sabien das de que no habría una escapatoria fácil, colocó la mano en el brazo que le ofrecía.

—Acabo de dejar la compañía de un grupo de amigos.

—Claro, claro.

No la creía. Isabella tensó la mandíbula, reacción bastante fre cuente cuando estaba al lado de ese hombre. Escrutó la multitud. Mike Newton le sacaba una cabeza, pero las buenas maneras le impedían pedirle que localizara a Jacob para poder escapar de él.

Las buenas maneras, por no mencionar el sentido común, estaban ausentes cuando el hombre se aclaró la garganta tras observar su vesti do hasta el más mínimo detalle.

—¡Ejem! Señorita Swan... Me temo que debo comentar, dado nuestro mutuo acuerdo, que encuentro su vestido un tanto... bueno, descocado.

«¿Acuerdo? ¿¡Descocado!?»

Isabella se detuvo en seco. Apartó la mano del brazo del hombre y se giró hacia él. Su vestido de seda de color albaricoque, con el esco te en forma de corazón y sus diminutas mangas, no tenía nada de ma lo. Mike Newton no había dejado de lanzarle indirectas desde que se topara con ella la temporada anterior y decidiera que un en lace entre ellos resultaría de lo más adecuado. Tal vez lo fuera desde su punto de vista; desde el de Isabella, en absoluto.

—Señor Newton, me temo que debo comentarle algo sobre su presunción. Entre nosotros no hay ningún acuerdo y tampoco nos une relación alguna que disculpe un comentario tan equivocado y poco hala gador sobre mi apariencia. —Lo miró con altivez y se aferró con uñas y dientes a la oportunidad que le había presentado—. Me siento ofendi da y le agradecería mucho que no volviera a acercarse a mí en el futuro. Inclinó la cabeza con un gesto glacial, se dio la vuelta y...

El la agarró de la mano.

—No, no, querida mía. Disculpe mi estupidez; mi torpeza no tie ne límites. No busco otra cosa que su aprobación. A decir verdad...

Y así prosiguió hasta que Isabella sintió ganas de gritar. Intentó zafarse de su mano, pero él se lo impidió; no tuvo más remedio que per mitir que el hombre acabara con sus inagotables excusas. Que se arras trara en busca de su perdón.

Asqueada, dejó que continuara hablando. Sólo Dios sabía cómo se las iba a arreglar para sacarle de la cabeza la errónea suposición que al bergaba. Había intentado evitarlo con la esperanza de que captara la indirecta, pero estaba claro que el hombre carecía de la sensibilidad ne cesaria para reconocer una negativa sutil.

Así pues, no le quedaría más remedio que dejar a un lado las suti lezas; aunque aún no había llegado a ese punto.

En el aire flotó el sonido de un violín. Su acompañante dejó de ha blar. Isabella aprovechó la oportunidad.

—Muy bien. Puede ser mi pareja en el cotillón.

La sonrisa petulante que curvó los labios del señor Newton logró que Isabella sintiera de nuevo deseos de ponerse a gritar. ¡El muy imbécil pensaba que había fingido su irritación! Al borde de la fu ria, desterró de su mente todo pensamiento acerca de él y se concentró en su objetivo primordial: Jacob. A Jacob le encantaba bailar; si es taba en el salón, estaría bailando.

Observó a los bailarines mientras se formaban los grupos. Luc con dujo a su hermana Emily, que parecía serena y confiada, hacia uno de ellos, no muy lejos del lugar que Isabella ocupaba. Y justo detrás esta ba Jacob, acompañando a una alta jovencita, una tal Muriel Brownley. Isabella esbozó una sonrisa. Miró a Newton cuando co menzó a sonar la música; a juzgar por su expresión, parecía claro que creía que le sonreía a él. Tras borrar de su rostro y de sus ojos toda ex presión que no fuese un desdén altanero, Isabella se concentró en los pasos del baile.

En cuanto se desvaneció la última nota, ejecutó una rápida reve rencia.

—Me temo que tendrá que disculparme; hay alguien con quien de bo hablar.

Y allí lo dejó, siguiéndola con la mirada mientras se alejaba. Si su madre hubiera sido testigo de un comportamiento tan impropio de una dama, le habría echado un sermón. Por suerte, su madre estaba en el otro extremo del salón con su tía y lady Osbaldestone.

Llegó junto a Jacob y su compañera de baile antes de que aban donaran la pista. Intercambió los saludos de rigor y se percató del ges to posesivo con el que la señorita Brownley se aferraba al brazo de Jacob, así como de la expresión acobardada de los ojos de su amigo.

La señorita Brownley era una casi una recién llegada a la alta socie dad y, por tanto, no era rival para ella. Isabella comenzó a charlar alegremente y enzarzó tanto a Jacob como a su pareja de baile en un animado debate sobre los eventos venideros.

La señorita Brownley no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo corría.

No hasta que se escucharon los violines y comprendió que no po día bailar la siguiente pieza con Jacob. Dos piezas seguidas desata rían las habladurías. Puesto que se había presentado como una vieja amiga de la familia, Isabella sugirió a Jacob que fuera su pareja. La señorita Brownley asintió de mala gana y lo dejó marchar.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Pensé que ya estaba atrapado para toda la no che. Se agarró a mi brazo en cuanto puse un pie en el salón. Mi madre desapareció con la suya y allí me quedé. ¡Atrapado!

—Sí, bueno... —Isabella enlazó el brazo con el de Jacob y se apresuró a alcanzar el extremo de la hilera de bailarines—. Tenemos que colocarnos en un lugar que nos deje junto a la puerta del fondo. —La experiencia la ayudó a calcular la posición adecuada.

Jacob la miró perplejo.

—¿Por qué? —La posibilidad de haber escapado de la sartén para caer en las brasas le pasó por la cabeza.

—Quiero asistir a la velada de lady Hennessy.

—¿¡Otra vez!?

La pieza de baile comenzó y los pasos los separaron un instante. Cuando volvieron a reunirse, Isabella siseó:

—Dada la situación de la que acabo de rescatarte, pensé que te mostrarías más agradecido y dispuesto a desaparecer de aquí. —Dejó que Jacob reflexionara durante unos cuantos pasos y añadió—: Vol verá a encontrarte si no lo haces.

Cosa que era cierta. Cuando volvieron a encontrarse, Jacob asin tió torvamente.

—Tienes razón; iremos a casa de lady Hennessy, pues. Un lugar mucho más seguro, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

En cuanto la pieza llegó a su fin, lograron escabullirse sin encon trarse con la señorita Brownley ni con ninguna otra persona que pu diera haberles impedido la huida. Sin embargo, se toparon con otro prófugo. Mientras aguardaban en el recibidor a que un criado le llevara la capa a Isabella y a que llamaran a un coche de alquiler, Luc Ashford se acercó a ellos. Bajó las escaleras con paso tranquilo y saludó a Jacob con una inclinación de cabeza. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella, su mirada se tornó más penetrante.

—¿Se puede saber adónde vais?

Isabella esbozó una sonrisa inocente y reprimió con todas sus fuerzas el deseo de decirle que no era asunto suyo. Se trataba de Luc, por lo que una respuesta semejante habría tenido un efecto de lo más pernicioso. Habría agudizado el deseo y la determinación de descubrir sus planes. Era un libertino con cuatro hermanas; Isabella conocía muy bien a ese tipo de hombres.

—A la velada de los Farthingale.

Como siempre, Jacob había adoptado esa actitud ausente que lo caracterizaba, dejándole las respuestas a ella. Cuando Isabella contes tó, él asintió y agregó:

—En Cavendish Square.

Luc lo miró sin decir ni pío.

—¿Adónde vas tú? —le preguntó Isabella. Le daba igual lo que Luc sospechara, nunca llegaría a sospechar la verdad, pero no vio razón para quedarse allí y dejar que ese hombre avivara la renuencia de Jacob a seguir sus planes.

Luc no se giró hacia ella de inmediato; pero, cuando lo hizo, sus os curos ojos azules tenían una expresión penetrante.

—Planeo pasar el resto de la noche en... —comenzó, y sus largas pestañas ocultaron su mirada mientras se enderezaba uno de los puños de la camisa—. Un lugar bastante más íntimo.

Un criado se acercó a ellos.

—Su carruaje está esperando, milord.

—Gracias —le dijo. Se giró hacia la puerta antes de volver a mirar la—. ¿Os dejo en algún sitio?

Isabella sonrió con dulzura.

—Dudo mucho que Cavendish Square te pille de camino.

Luc clavó los ojos en ella durante un instante antes de asentir.

—Como queráis. —Tras inclinar la cabeza en dirección a Jacob, se alejó hacia la puerta.

El encuentro dejó a Jacob un tanto incómodo; Isabella lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a charlar para distraerlo.

Y tuvo bastante éxito; cuando llegaron a casa de lady Hennessy, Jacob volvía a hacer gala de su afable carácter. Tras saludar a la anfitriona con una sonrisa, Isabella le dio un apretón en el brazo a su amigo.

—Quiero averiguar quién ha venido esta noche. ¿Por qué no vas a por el champán?

—Marchando.

Cinco minutos después comprobó que Edward no había honra do la casa de lady Hennessy con su presencia; al menos no estaba en las habitaciones públicas. No quería ni pensar que tal vez estuviera honrando con su presencia las estancias privadas. Con actitud deci dida, lo imaginó en Mellors o en cualquier otro garito de juego exclu sivo.

Oculto en las sombras. Fuera de su alcance.

Maldito fuera ese hombre. Estaba claro que conquistarlo no iba a resultar una tarea fácil.

Encontró a Jacob rondando una mesa con un enorme surtido de comida y bebida. Su amigo le ofreció una copa de champán mien tras se comía un pastelillo. Isabella tomó un sorbo y dejó la copa a un lado.

—No hay nadie con quien me interese hablar, así que ya podemos marcharnos a casa.

—¿A casa? —Jacob la miró de hito en hito—. Pero si acabamos de llegar...

—Cualquier lugar resulta aburrido sin la compañía adecuada. Y acabo de recordar que tengo una cita a la seis de la mañana.

—¿ ¡A las seis! ? Nadie queda tan temprano, ni siquiera con la mo dista.

—Yo sí —replicó, dándole un tirón de la manga—. Vamos. Tengo que volver a casa. —A tiempo para enviar a un criado a Cullen Hou se con una nota.

Jacob suspiró mientras echaba un vistazo a la mesa.

—Las empanadillas de salmón están para chuparse los dedos.

Isabella permitió que cogiera otra antes de sacarlo de allí a rastras.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado la actualización. Gracias por los followers, favs & views. ¿Comentarios?. Besos.

_**StayGirl22**_


End file.
